Cream The Hedgehog
by Prower Power
Summary: Cream is worried about being left out of new Sonic games, but she's taking action to solve the problem! Her popularity is at its peak, but can she defeat all her rivals in: Super Smash Cream Brawl? CH. 15 FINAL UPDATE! Silver fans might like this one too!
1. Cream Colors

**Cream Colors**

"This is totally unacceptable! I will not let this stand!" I fume as I look over the angry e-mail I've written SEGA on the screen in front of me.

"Hey Cream, whatcha up to?" Amy chirps as she sticks her head into my room from the hallway.

"Just writing a letter to complain about something."

"Not me I hope!" Amy laughs a little.

I look away from my laptop and lose my serious attitude for a few seconds. Things have been going great since I moved in with Amy and we got a new two bedroom apartment in downtown Station Square.

Her grinning lightens my mood some, but I'm still really upset.

"What's the matter Cream? Is it alright if I come in?"

"Of course."

I sigh as I prop my head up with both of my hands as rest my elbows on my desk.

"Haven't you heard Amy?" I tell her seriously, clicking over to another window in my browser. "Look at all this new Sonic stuff?"

"Yeah…and?"

Amy doesn't seem to notice the disturbing trend.

"Amy, we're being totally left out! This is completely unfair! Sega is not treating us equally! How come Sonic gets new games and we're not even in it, much less playable characters!"

"Ahhh…it's no big deal Cream. I'm sure they'll bring us back in another game."

"Are you?" I ask suspiciously.

Amy seems to be taking this a little more seriously now.

"You know what?" I wonder out loud, though not asking Amy directly. "An e-mail probably won't do any good. They probably won't even read it. I'm going to have to go down to Sega's headquarters and fix this problem myself."

"Wha? Cream, what are you going to do?"

"Cheese?" I call for him.

He zips into the room from down the hall.

"Let's go!" I tell him as I grab a jacket, hurry down the stairs, and head out the door.

"Tails, this is an emergency!" I blurt out as he opens the door.

"What's wrong Cream?" His sky blue eyes instantly show concern.

"Come with me!" I grab his arm and yank him out the door. "I'm going to have a little chat with Sega, and I need your help."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute Cream! What's the problem?" Tails pulls back against me.

"They're taking us out of all the games! Amy and I aren't even in that new Sonic Colors game." I pout. "At least you got to be in the cutscenes."

"Well, I agree it's kind of a concern that they seem to be using us less and less, but I don't think it's anything to worry about."

"But Tails! We have to go protest! And speak truth to power and all of that!"

"Truth to power? What does that even mean?" Tails looks confused.

"I…don't really know. B-But the point is…we have to go talk some sense into Sega. It's time for a protest!"

"Nu-uh, no way Cream! Sega pays the bills! If they fired me, I'd go broke!" Tails tries to pull out of my grasp.

"C'mon Tails! I just want to talk to them. And get them to see things my way." I explain.

"Ok, I'll go with you, but I'm not supporting this."

"Fine." I huff as we head toward the subway.

"Cream, you have to understand. We can't put every character in every game. We mostly use you and Espio and the rest in racing games and things like that." Some stupid executive tells me as Tails and I sit across from him in a small conference room.

"Not good enough! And what about my mother! She hasn't been in a game since Sonic Advance 2!" I counter.

"Uh..so you're saying you want your mother to be a playable character in the next Sonic game?"

"Well…no, that would be kind of…weird. I get a little tired of her always telling me to mind my manners and be polite anyway." I respond. "But the point is, you guys have all these characters and never use them for anything! It's cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Cream, we run a business here! It seems like people want more games with just Sonic in them. We're just giving people what they want."

"Well now, wait a minute." Tails raises and eyebrow and perks up at that comment. "I feel like I'm pretty important too. I mean, I've been around almost as long as Sonic."

"Look guys, don't worry. We're not talking about writing you guys out of the series…we just…may never use any of you again as playable characters." The executive says softly.

"WHAT?" Tails and I both shout.

The executive shoots us a sorrowful look as if his hands are tied.

"That's it! This calls of drastic action!" I hit the table with my clinched fist. "If you don't stop this and put me…and Tails…and Amy in a game…and call it Cream Colors…then I'll…."

I try to think of something to do…some way to protest this…

"You'll do what? We could fire you, ya know?" The exec seems to be getting sarcastic with us now.

"I'll…."

I quickly look to my right and catch Tails off guard, kissing him and tackling him to the floor.

I hear the executive's chair slid back as he looks over the table at us.

Tails doesn't seem to be resisting my kiss as he hesitantly wraps his arms around me.

After a few more seconds, I regain my composure and release the starstruck fox.

"That's what you'll do? Make out with your little boyfriend?" The man crosses his arms.

"If you don't put us in a game," I smirk as I put both hands on the table and lean toward him. "I'll make out in front of Sega headquarters with Tails until the ESRB Games Rating board ends up having to rate all Sega games T or higher. Then what will you do?"

"Pfft…we'll just release both you. You and Tails won't be part of Sonic Team anym—."

"It won't matter. People will always associate us with the Sonic franchise. And they'll wonder how messed up Sega has become to let us just make out in front of their HQ all day. Your company will go bankrupt."

Tails finally manages to stumble to his feet, now standing beside me, still looking a little light headed.

"Wha…" The black suit and light blue tie clad executive looks genuinely concerned for the first time since this meeting began.

"On top of that, I don't think most people approve of inter-species dating. A fox dating a rabbit…ha…the media will be all over that." I tell him pointedly.

"C'mon Tails, time to set up shop downstairs. And maybe the next time Sonic is on his way in, I'll start making out with him too. Since you guys are never going to let him and Amy get together."

Tails looks at me out of concern. I quickly lighten my eyes to let him know I wouldn't take it that far.

"But Cream…that's just a comedic device. We always lure people in thinking 'Yeah, this might be the game where he finally admits to Amy that he loves her'. It sells video games."

"Wrong!" Tails pipes up. "Good controls, graphics, and fast and fun levels are what sell Sonic games."

"In the NEXT game you make, Sonic and Amy have to be a couple and Tails, Amy, and me all have to be playable characters." I make my demand again.

"Wahh…uh…."

The executive is sweating bullets now.

"Well, he just doesn't seem to get it Tails, let's go. I think there was a statute and a fountain downstairs that a bunch of people walk by. We can start making out there." I instruct

"Okay!" He responds quickly.

I grab his hand and begin to stomp out of the door.

"Wait! Wait!" I hear the executive nervous voice. "Please wait!"

I smile cunningly as I turn around to glance at him.

"And that Sonic, is why we are excited to announce the next game in the long and glorious history of your franchise…Cream Colors!" A publicist unveils a poster with Cream zipping across a path with yellow, purple, and blue wisps trailing around her.

Tails and Amy are following behind her in the background.

"Cream's getting her own game? Really? Good for her." Sonic seems genuinely pleased. "Does this mean I can finally take a vacation for the first time in like 20 years?"

"Uhh…not exactly. You're in the game, as a…supporting character." The publicist hesitantly explains.

"Oh…okay. Well, this shouldn't be too bad. What's the story? Have I been kidnapped and they're going to rescue me?"

"Not really…"

"Alright then, let me guess. I've been brainwashed and they have to convince me of who I am."

"Well….you see…"

A door suddenly bursts open and Amy leaps inside.

"Sonic! Sonic! Did you see the news? Did you read the script already?" She chirps happily.

"What? About the new game? They were just telling me."

"We're going to kiss in Twinkle Park in front of everyone! Aren't you excited?"

"WHAT?"

"Wait guys, you can't be serious? You told me my love for Amy would stay a secret as long as I wanted it to!" Sonic cries.

"Well, there were….extenuating circumstances." One of the executives nervously rubs the back of his head with his hand.

"Extenuating circumstances?" Sonic repeats.

"Yes, your friend Cream was threatening to protest in a…most unusual way…that could have negatively affected the company. We had to give her what she wanted."

Sonic suddenly starts to wobble, stumbling back and forth.

"Sonic? Sonic? Are you okay?" He faints as Amy manages to catch him and keep him from hitting the ground.

"And that, mother, is how I got my very own video game." I tell her as I take a long sip of tea as I sit across the table from her.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese chimes in happily as he offers me a high five.

"You certainly know how to get what you want dear." Mother tells me as she takes a shorter, more abrupt sip from her cup before placing it back on the maroon colored saucer in front of her.

We both suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

We rabbits can take charge when we need to after all.

**To Be Continued?**

Will Cream want to be in more games in the future? Stay tuned to find out!

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to point out that I liked Sonic Colors a lot and like all the characters. This was just a weird story idea I had. It would be great if they did have more characters like Tails, Amy, Cream, etc. as playable characters in the newer games, but that's just my opinion.

Let me know what you think and if you have any requests, let me know. Or if you have suggestions of what others games (Sonic series or otherwise) that Cream might want to be in. Send me a message or catch me on Twitter Prower_Power


	2. Cream Generations

**Cream Generations**

"Okay gentlemen, I think you know why I've called you all here today." I lecture them as I pace in front of a long conference table.

"Uhh…actually you just sent us all a threatening text message that said, 'Be here ASAP or else." One of the executives replies.

"Well, either way. I have a very important announcement. Tails, could you bring that over please?" I ask him as he stands by the door, casually sipping on a frozen Coke.

"Sure thing Cream." He answers like a good assistant as he carries over a series of big white poster board charts.

"As you can see from these sales numbers, Cream Colors was an amazing hit! It's sold over four million copies so far."

"You were right Cream, the public did want you to be a playable character in a game. We were wrong. We will definitely take your advice more often in the future." The president wearing a red tie at the other end of the table admits.

"You mean you'll take my advice right now." I correct him.

"Huh?"

"I mean, you've got to get to work on the next game! There's no time to waste!"

"Wha' do you mean next game?"

"I think it's time we made a game called Cream Generations, in honor of me being a part of the Sonic franchise for almost 9 years now since Sonic Advance 2 came out! Duh!" I stare at them all, wondering how they could've forgotten such an important anniversary.

"But…you haven't changed at all in the past 9 years. You look exactly the same!" The boss argues.

"That's actually not true at all sir." Tails corrects him as he slides away the sales chart and points to the next image. "As you can see from these screenshots, Cream's dress in that very first game was more of a burnt orange color, while in Sonic Heroes, her dress was this orange sherbet color. I could see how you might make that mistake though. You humans have such terrible eyesight."

All of the people sitting at the table frown at Tails.

"Still, just because you changed the COLOR of your dress, it isn't worth making a whole new game. What will we put in it?" One of the other people sitting at the table asks skeptically.

"Chao! Lots of chao! Maybe a story about me becoming addicted to betting illegally on racing chao. Yeah, that's it! I get addicted to gambling and Tails my love has to save me! And think of all the zones I've been in. Leaf Forest, Sky Sanctuary, Seaside Hill, and tons of other in-between." I tell them excitedly.

They continue to look at me skeptically.

"And you'll notice, she is wearing this light green dress right now with a purple ribbon. This could be what she'll look like on the cover for the 'new' Cream." Tails gestures to my clothes. "Isn't that what you were saying you wanted?"

"Yeah, or I can go with a black dress or whatever. I'm pretty flexible."

"WE ARE NOT DOING THIS!" The president barks as he stands up. "This is insane! You look exactly the same as you did in 2003!"

That's it. I think fiercely as I throw the pen I was holding down and stomp to the other end of the table. The president is already backing away. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm like one-half inch taller now too!" I reach up and grab the collar of his shirt with ease. I watch a lump slide down his throat as he gulps in fear. I smirk at him as I quickly release him. He stumbles backward a few steps and catches his breath.

The executive adjusts his shirt and red tie back in place before replying. "You can't make us do it. And your little make out threat doesn't scare us. Go kiss your little fox boyfriend all you want in front of the building, we don't care if they rate the games T for Teen or not."

I narrow my fiercely burning brown eyes at him. "So you're telling me, if I go out there and do this…" I hop over toward Tails and kiss him intensely for a few seconds to demonstrate. He places one arm on my side and kisses me back before we separate. "You don't care?" I look back at the boss.

"Nope." He answers nonchalantly, looking away as if he is offended by fox-rabbit inter-species kissing.

"Well then Tails, I guess we'll have to resort to Plan B."

"Such an original name." The executive snorts as he crosses his arms.

"Do you want to tell them what the B stands for Tails, or should I?" I ask him with a sly grin as I stand beside the easel holding up our poster charts.

"The honor is all yours Cream." Tails smiles brightly at me as he walks toward the window to open it.

"The B in Plan B stands for Brainwash." I tell them simply. "Tails has a mind-control satellite ready to be launched into orbit from our workshop at any moment."

Tails waves a tiny remote he's holding at them as he grins.

"If he activates the beam, everyone on the planet that has ever bought a game made by your company will be brainwashed into going out and buying a Mario game and never buying a Sega game again."I explain.

"Ha! Now I know you're bluffing! If he did that, you guys would go out of business! Sonic and all of them are a part of Sega!"

"Na-ahh-ahhh!" I shake my finger at them. "We are a part of Sega, but if you cease to exist as a company, you would have to sell us off to Nintendo or somebody else and they could use us in their games. We would go on, but you guys would all be bankrupt and out of a job! Ha Ha Ha!" I glare at them as I put my hands on my hips.

"Are you ready to activate the brainwash beam Tails?" I ask before turning to look at the cowering people all around the table.

"Ready to launch on your orders Cream!" Tails salutes me quickly.

"Okay! Okay okay! We give! Just…put that remote down!" The head executive pleads as he looks at Tails. "We'll make the game…Cream Generations it is!" He turns to look me as I lean casually against the wall on my shoulder.

"Good, I'm glad we see things my way now." I tell him as I smile and wave for Tails to follow me. "C'mon, it's time to go."

"Where are you going now?" One of the other people sitting at the table asks, the fear in her voice easy to pick up on.

"Back to Tails' and my house. I've already got the idea for the next big game in the works." I tell them off-handedly.

"W-w-what is it?" The executive says as he begins to back away from me and Tails again.

"Cream Adventure 2 Battle of course!"

He faints to the floor as my finish my sentence. Tails and I shrug at each other before heading out of the conference room and toward the roof where the X Tornado is parked.

"Another successful presentation Cream! Nice job!" Tails high fives me as we step into the plane.

**The End?**

**Author's Note:** I got a few PMs to write another chapter to this story, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I always thought they could've used Cream a lot more in Sonic X for funny scenes like if she got mad or angry at someone or said a 'bad word' (which I guess all she could say on TV would be 'dang it' or something like that.

I hope you guys enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. Any suggestions for future chapters or game titles that Cream should consider are welcome! Reviews and comments are always appreciated!

Thanks and have a good week!


	3. Cream Adventure 2 Battle

**Cream Adventure 2 Battle**

"My next demand is that I star in my own action/RPG/drama called Cream Adventure 2 Battle!" Cream declares as I click a button on my remote, activating a PowerPoint presentation.

Cream was calling me 'her foxy assistant' when we were rehearsing this before we flew into town. I didn't correct her by telling her that foxy is usually used to describe girls and not boys, but oh well.

"But Cream, wouldn't there need to be a Cream Adventure or Cream Adventure 1 Battle before 2?" An agitated looking woman wearing a dark blue dress suit asks.

"No way! That would be too predictable! We've got to give the people what they want!"

"And what is that?"

"More Cream! More of me!"

I click the remote again so that the screen displays a collage of tons of pictures of Cream in different colored dresses and costumes.

"What is this game going to be about though?" Another employee asks as he taps his pencil against a yellow writing pad.

"Simple. I'll go through all the tough challenges and dangerous stages to save my little two tailed friend over there from Robotnik."

"You mean Eggman." The woman corrects.

"I SAID ROBOTNIK AND THAT'S WHAT WE'RE GOING WITH!" Cream shouts. "I don't like the name Eggman so we're not using it anymore. Got it?"

All the employees gulp out loud.

"That's better." Cream nods approvingly.

"But Cream, how are you going to do this? There are stages in that game where Tails was walking his plane through bomb filled streets and energy reactors." One of the workers warns.

"Not a problem! Cream's been training all the time since we were here to talk about Cream Generations the other day." I inform them.

"Uhh…that was just yesterday." A man in a light grey suit and purple tie says skeptically.

"She's made great progress. Watch." I continue as I nod to Cream.

She quickly sprints out the door and onto the roof. The rumble of an engine is heard and Cream soon hovers a sky blue prototype mecha I made for her down to the floor of the building where we are meeting with the executives from Sega. She waves at me brightly through the building's squeaky clean windows.

"Her targeting has been greatly improved. Watch." I explain as give Cream the signal to show off her shooting skills. She targets a big tree on the far right side of the road a few hundred feet away.

KA-BOOM!

She launches a missile and it explodes on contact with a mailbox on the opposite side of the road. Letters, packages, and bills flutter down to the ground in a twirling tornado of white paper and envelopes.

"See, she was only off by a few hundred feet." I tell them. "You should've seen how much she missed by yesterday."The woman in the blue suit and the guy with the yellow pad faint for some reason I can't figure out. Cream flies her mecha back to the roof and joins us in the conference room again.

"But what you're saying doesn't make any sense. There were so many stages in that game." The head executive tries to argue with us.

"We've already taken care of all that. Cream can hunt for the chaos emeralds and master emerald pieces like Rouge and Knuckles. She just needs a costume change. I've already got her mecha built, and I designed some special shoes for her so she can grind on rails like Sonic and Shadow did. This game will be a mega hit."

"I will not do this! No more! Somebody has to take a stand to stop you! You…you…you evil rabbit! You're terrorizing us!" The head executive stutters to say as he shoves his chair back.

"Wha' did you say buddy?" I run at him as Cream isn't far behind. I whip my tails around and knock him to the ground. Cream slows and walks toward him one step at a time as her orange shoes click-clack on the hardwood floor of the room.

"But you just have to Mister Executive…" She says in the most babyish voice she can muster.

"Ha! Don't try your sweet act on me kid! I came prepared this time. I've got special glasses that will keep you from brainwashing me or anyone else." The boss becomes suddenly confident as he pulls out a pair of thin black shades from his jacket pocket. "I've got operatives lined up all across Station Square to distribute these if Tails tries to activate his little Brainwash Ray this time."

"I guess you thought of everything, huh?" Cream says sorrowfully as she spins around and kicks at the floor, sounding defeated.

"Yeah Cream, I guess he's got us beat." I say ruefully as I look at her. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" The man sounds scared again.

"I guess I'm going to have to get the big guy himself to make you see it our way." Cream explains as she spins and walks back to the man still lying on the ground. She puts one finger under his chin and makes her look at him. "Oh Sonic…." The door to the conference room slams open as the blue hedgehog himself steps in coolly.

"Sonic! Thank goodness! Please! Save us from this rabid rabbit!" One of the workers still sitting at the table pleads with him.

"Guys! C'mon! I don't want to have to do this the hard way! Cream has some great ideas! You really should listen to her!" Sonic says as he looks at each of the employees with sharp eyes.

"Sonic no! You can't think this Cream Adventure 2 Battle is a good idea!" The boss pleads as he struggles to get to his feet.

"Oh it's not just a good idea. It's a GREAT idea!" Sonic goes on.

"But if you don't agree," Cream warns. "There will be consequences. Terrible, horrible, unimaginable consequences."

"L-L-Like what?" The man stumbles through his words in fear.

"Oh Ammmmyyyy!" I hurriedly open the door and stick my head to call for her. "You're up!"

Amy hums sweetly as she pushes in a tray filled with hot dogs, freshly baked buns, and a pot of chili.

"Y-y-you brought us lunch?" The boss sounds relieved.

He shouldn't be.

"Sort of." Cream begins. "As I'm sure you know, Sonic's favorite food is chili dogs."

"Yeah, so?" The executive folds his arms across his chest.

"Do you like chili dogs?" She asks.

"Yeah, they're pretty good."

"Do you like making out with someone that just ate a chili dog?" Cream smirks as she finishes the question.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. It's simple. If you won't produce Cream Adventure 2 Battle, Sonic here will eat some chili dogs and then make out with you until you give in!"

"Cream! Please! Be reasonable! Think about what you're saying!" The executive pleads, sounding genuinely scared at the thought of having to kissing someone that just ate something with chili on it. "Sonic, why are you helping her?"

Sonic quickly sprints over to the executive and whispers in his ear. "I have to do it man. Otherwise, Cream threatened to spread all these pictures of me kissing Amy around."

"Wha' do you care about that? I thought you like her?" The boss asks, thinking he knows something.

"I do, but I have a reputation to uphold man! Me and Amy are kind of a behind the scenes thing. Very hush hush."

The boss sighs in defeat as Amy and I begin to prepare a few of the sweet smelling chili dogs and opening a few cans of Coke for everyone to drink.

"Ok Sonic. Lunch is served!" Amy chirps brightly as she ushers toward the cart.

Sonic quickly scarfs down four chili dogs and gulps down half a can of Coke. He then turns and begins walking back across the room toward the cowering executive still sitting on the floor. Sonic puckers his lips and slowly learns toward the boss.

"Okay okay! I give! Make it stop! Get away from me!" He shoves Sonic away. Sonic laughs at the guy as he walks back over and downs another chili dog.

"Cream Adventure 2 Battle will be our next major project. Let's get to work people!" The executive orders as he finally gets back to his feet and straightens out his clothes.

"Alright! Great job everyone!" Cream yells happily. She walks over and high fives me and smiles. "Let's get going Tails! It's been a long day. I'm ready to relax."

"Roger that! Want me to fly or you?" I ask her as we begin walking out the door.

"It's all yours Tails." She replies. "And thanks for the help Sonic and Amy. All of this success wouldn't be possible without you!"

"Well, you are blackmailing me, but still, always glad to be of service!" Sonic says, but still gives her a thumbs up.

**(Back in the Conference Room)**

"Alright guys, after this project, I'm going to put a stop to this once and for all!" The boss says darkly as he slams his fist on the table.

"But how, sir? She always manages to force us to keep making these games every time! We'll never win!" One of the employees sitting along the left side of the table says hopelessly as she looks out the window at the destroyed mailbox.

"Oh yes we will. We just need to get someone that can help us out."

"But…who?"

"I know just who to call."

**To Be Continued…**

Will Cream and the others continue to get them to make more games? Who could the boss possibly call to help control Cream? Find out in the next chapter of Cream Colors!

If you have a suggestion of a game you would like to see Cream in, fell free to suggest it in a comment/review or send me a message.

Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! I hope the story is making you guys laugh! I've enjoyed writing it so far! Let me know what you think either way! Thanks very much!


	4. Cream Free Riders

**Cream Free Riders**

"It will be called Cream Free Riders and it will be AWESOME!" Cream smiles widely before closing her eyes and picturing the game in her head.

"But you were actually in the game Sonic Free Riders! Why would you want your own hoverboard racing game?" The boss whines.

"Because, I was practically an unlockable character. I didn't do anything major in the story. In this one, I want to be the one racing against Jet."

"Tell them your theme song Cream!" Tails encourages her enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah! How about this?" Cream clears her throat and hums to warm up her vocal cords. "I'm flying in free in the wind. Flapping my little rabbit eeearrrss in the wind. In the wiiinnnndd! Free to me when I win! When I wiiiinnnnn!"

"Isn't she just amazing?" Tails asks to no one in particular.

"That's practically the same song that we used in Sonic Free Rid—"

"No IT IS NOT! It is VERY different!" Cream shouts at him as she throws her fists down at her sides and stomps across the room to stand on her tip toes to stare fiercely at the man.

"Wanna show him your new prototype board?" Tails inquires as he reaches for a large suitcase leaning against the conference table.

"Of course!" Cream cheerily replies.

Tails pulls out a long, thick black board with one thick, dark orange stripe running down the middle. The hover board appears to glow dimly in a faint yellow light.

"Awesome job Tails!" Cream high-fives him before looking over her new Extreme Gear. "Did you make any modifications?"

"Of course!" Tails scoffs. "I added some extra speed, power, and agility like you wanted."

"How did you do that?" The boss asks skeptically.

"Simple. I melted down all of the chaos emeralds and coated the board with their energy."

"WHAT?" The man exclaims. "Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"Probably." Tails shrugs.

"Okay! Look, we'll make the game! Just…melt down that board and get the chaos emeralds back." The head executive agrees quickly.

"Really? Awww…." Cream sighs, sounding like she's lost as she trudges back toward the other side of the conference room.

"What's the problem now?" The man inquires.

"I had a really good way to get you to do what I wanted this time."

The boss rolls his eyes. "Just come back in two weeks and it'll be ready."

"Okaaaayyyy. Sounds good. Tails? Let's fly!" Cream commands. He nods in agreement as they head out of the room.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

"Alright, we're back. Let's see what you've got!" Tails proudly announces his and Cream's entrance.

All of the chairs alongside of the conference table are filled with sinsterly smiling workers.

"Here you go Cream. Why don't you go first?" The head executive smirks as he turns on an Xbox 360 connected to a 52 inch HDTV mounted on the side wall.

Cream quickly calibrates her height and weight to the sensor and begins the game. She scrolls and scrolls and scrolls through the menu, but never finds her picture or name as a playable character.

"Do you think this is some kind of a joke?" She says in a disturbingly calm voice as she turns around to stare angrily at the boss.

"What?"

"I'm…not…in…the…game!" She shouts at him.

"I thought that's what you wanted?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You told us you wanted a game called Cream Free Riders. As in…a Riders game free of, or without, Cream. We were just doing what we were told."

Cream's jaw drops in shock.

"How dare you play word tricks on us!" Tails shouts as he flies across the room and stares angrily at the executive's face as he hovers in front of him.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Cream warns as she approaches the boss.

"Yeah! Are you gonna use that backup plan you wanted to use earlier?" Tails asks curiously.

"Well…uhh…not exactly." Cream hesitates.

"Why not?"

"Well…actually…I was bluffing."

Tails' eyes widen in shock. "What are you going to do then?"

"I'm….gonna…punch you! Yeah! Right in the stomach!" Cream responds. "Hyaaa!"

She reaches back, makes a fist, and lands a punch right in the gut of the head executive.

"Hey! That tickles!" He can barely contain himself as he starts to burst out laughing. Cream frowns and furrows her brow at her apparent lack of physical power.

"A-A—ha ha-A-Are you done?" The boss calms himself as he looks at the frustrated bunny who now stands with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Because we've got someone who can finally put a stop to you once and for all!"

"Ha! Nobody can stop Cream! She's the boss! She's the best." Tails puts down the man's suggestion. "We're an undefeatable team!"

Cream nods confidently and smiles at him before responding. "Who do you have that YOU think can stop ME anyway?"

"Let her in." The boss' eyes narrow like those of a cat that's closing in for the kill.

His assistant hurriedly stands up from the table and opens a well concealed door that blended into the wood paneled wall at the far end of the room.

"Cream T. Rabbit!"

Cream's eyes fly open in shock as she sees her mother, Vanilla, walk through the door with an angry look on her face. "Just what do you think you're trying to prove her little missy?"

"Mommmmm! I'm just trying to make sure I get some attention too!"

Vanilla frowns at her daughter. She flattens out a few wrinkles in her lavender colored dress as she begins to walk across the room. "You may think they should make more games with you in it, but that's not your choice to make dear. It's their company and you can't blackmail them into doing things your way all the time."

"C'mon Mom!" Cream complains.

"If you keep doing that Cream, you'll be no better than Eggman."

Cream scowls at being compared in any way to him.

"Don't you agree Tails?" Vanilla asks, thinking the fox boy is too timid to disagree with her.

"Well…I guess what we've been doing is pretty mean. But I admit, I've been a little worried about being left out of some of the more recent Sonic games myself." Tails states truthfully.

"We're fighting for a good cause Mom! If we don't stand up for ourselves, who will?" Cream asks her seriously.

"I understand what you're saying Cream, but you can't force them to put you in games. Now, c'mon. It's time to go home."

"No!" Cream pouts.

"Cream!" Her mother commands in a loud voice no one thought she was capable of. "Let's go!"

"Don't make me do this Mom." Cream almost sounds threatening as she reaches into the side pocket of her dress.

"Don't make you do what darling?" Vanilla looks back at her daughter innocently.

"Oh that's right! You wouldn't even know, would you?" Cream smiles cynically as she taps several icons on her touch screen phone. "If you don't back off and let me and Tails do this…"

"What?" Vanilla sounds genuinely confused.

"I'll publish those photos I have of you and Vector!"

"What? What photos?" Vanilla's face goes pale.

"These photos." Cream grins as she holds out the camera so only her mother can see. "I had a hidden camera placed so these would get snapped. I'll get them to show these on those electronic billboards downtown and everywhere! You'll never live it down!"

"C-C-Cream…you wouldn't!" Her mother says fiercely.

"Of course I would. I have no choice." Cream says pointedly as she looks at Tails for affirmation.

He nods approvingly.

"What's it gonna be Mom?" Cream asks.

"Alright! I give! I give!" Vanilla slumps her shoulders forward in defeat. "Just don't release those pictures and I'll let you and Tails continue to keep pushing to make these games."

"You gotta deal Mom! No problem! These pictures are safe with me."

The boss is now staring at Cream and Tails with an agitated look.

I can't believe that didn't work. He thinks hopelessly.

"The next time we come back, you'd better make the game exactly how we want it." Cream says simply as she and Tails begin to walk toward the door.

"We'll see about that!" The boss glares back at them fiercely.

"What should we come up with next?" Tails wonders as the two walk down the deserted, glass floored hallway toward the elevator.

Cream reaches for the small , green up arrow before responding. "We'll have to come up with something really big this time. Something that nobody would ever expect."

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:** I'm not entirely sure of what the lyrics are to the Sonic Free Riders Theme, I just parodied them slightly for Cream's version.

Suggestions for future games that Cream will try to get them to make are welcomed. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.

I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter! Thanks very much for reading!


	5. Super Cream Ball

**Super Cream Ball**

"You know Cream, I was thinking maybe we should take a break today?" Tails yawns as he walks to the refrigerator and starts to make his favorite breakfast of pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"From designing the next game?" Cream looks at him with a shock before taking a sip of V8.

"No no." Tails shakes his hands in front of his face as he pulls his head out from inside the refrigerator. "I mean, in the next game, we should have some fun."

"Wha' do you mean?"

Tails grins widely as he walks over and lifts up one of her long, floppy ears and whispers his idea to her.

**(Back at Sega Headquarters at 9:30 pm later that day)**

"Other than the fact that she's basically terrorizing us and blackmailing us to do things against our will, these games are doing really well." A male sales representative reports as the group meets around the conference table that night.

"It doesn't matter if they sell fifty million copies Mark! What she's making us do is illegal!" A woman wearing a dark black business skirt and top snaps. "We've got to figure out a way to get control of our company back."

"I know! It seems like Cream will stop at nothing to have us keep making the games she wants! She even used extortion against her own mother!" Samantha, another of the assistants exclaims.

"That's why we're working from 9 pm until 5 am instead of 9 am to 5 pm. Hopefully it will confuse her and she won't keep butting in on our meetings!" The boss boasts as he lays a legal pad on the table before he sits down in a cushy, black leather chair.

"That's not good enough! We've got to take extreme measures! We've got to go into hiding sir!" One of the assistants recommends.

"Hiding? How can we hide? We work in a thirty story office building!"

"I've got it all taken care of sir! There's an abandoned warehouse in a lot on the other side of town I rented out from some guy that I paid with a Big Mac and a medium Butterfinger Blizzard."

"You really think this will work?"

"It has to sir! It's our only option! We can hide out until we come up with a plan to stop her!"

"Alright James, I'm trusting you on this, but if this doesn't work…you're fired."

"I understand sir." The young assistant says confidently as they all begin to pack up their things.

James passes out paper with the address of the lot on it to each employee.

**(The next morning)**

"This is so amazing Tails! How did you come up with this? I could do this all day!" Cream chimes in happily. "Let's go tell those guys about your idea!"

"Sounds like a plan Cream! Let's go!"

The two head downtown but are confused when they find the normal office building empty and the parking lot without a single car in it.

"Where could they be Tails?" Cream wonders as she turns her head thoughtfully.

"Don't sweat it Cream. I figured this might happen at some point. I've got just the thing." Tails informs her as he searches through a small backpack he brought with him that had his laptop and a spiral notebook inside, among other items.

**(At the undisclosed location of the warehouse across town)**

"Great job James! This is amazing! It's been almost 24 hours and we haven't seen Cream or her little sidekick yet!" The boss buzzes happily as he takes a long sip of coffee before propping his feet up on a banged up old wooden table in the center of the room. He leans back in his chair and crosses his hands behind his head before closing his eyes. "Now, we've just to figure out what to do next since she'll never fin—"

"Ka-BOOM!" A thunderous crash is heard as two gigantic, hard plastic spheres crash through the side wall of the building.

The boss tumbles back and falls out of his chair as brick and metal crumble to the ground.

"What the heck is that?" One of the assistants shouts as she leaps to her feet to run away.

"Bad humans! Bad bad bad humans!" Cream shakes her finger at them as she remains enclosed in her sunflower yellow colored plastic sphere. "You thought you could hide from us, didn't you?"

"B-B-But how did you find us?" The boss stutters in shock as he gets to his feet, trying to brush off his completely dirt covered suit.

"Easy. I got a sample of your hair while you were on the floor the other day when you and Cream were…arguing…I mean..discussing the Cream Free Riders project." Tails explains as he holds out red gadget that looks like a small, handheld satellite. "This little gizmo analyzed your DNA and led us right to you."

"So what's the big idea?" Cream can't help but grin as she enjoys running around like an oversized hamster. She is oblivious as she crushes the table into hundreds of tiny planks of wood.

"A better question is what the heck are those things you're…rolling around in?" The chief executive looks on in amazement as Tails laughs with glee as he runs around in his soft green colored ball.

"I can't take credit for it." Cream begins as she looks at Tails with a wink. "He was the brains behind this one. Want to tell them about it Tails?"

"Sure thing!" Tails unscrews a lid from the side of the transparent ball and steps out into the cool evening air of the crumbling building. "Basically, the concept of this game…which we're calling Super Cream Ball…is that you put us in these giant plastic balls…and we have to make our way through puzzles to the end before time runs out while we try to collect bananas along the way."

"Uhh…Tails?" Cream interrupts.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said we could change that?"

"Oh! Right! My bad Cream!" Tails makes an X with his arms and waves in the air like he's trying to erase words he's already said. "Cream hates bananas, so we'll be collecting carrots instead."

Cream nods approvingly.

"Super Cream Ball?" Samantha hurriedly takes notes on the game. "Any particular thought on clothes Miss Cream?"

"Samantha!" The boss shouts as he spins around to look at her. "What are you doing? Taking orders from this deranged little rabbit?"

"Uhh…yeah! I don't want her to do anything to me. Her wish is my command."

The boss glares at the rabbit still inside her giant plastic ball. Tails quietly hops back inside his and locks the lid in place.

"You can't make me produce this game Cream! There's nothing left for you to take! I don't care if you make me kiss a chili dog eating hedgehog or try to brainwash people, I'm through. I'm going home!" The boss pouts as he picks up his laptop and prepares to storm out of the building.

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast Mr. Boss Man!" Cream shakes her head at him like she's scolding a child. "If you don't get to work on this game, Tails and I will take our giant plastic balls and go knock your house down!"

"W-W-What? You can't! You wouldn't! I-I-I'll call the police!"

"C'mon Mr. Boss Man! Who are THEY going to believe? You honestly think they'd buy your story that a sweet little girl like me and her cute little foxy boyfriend destroyed your big mansion at 2973 Buttermilk Road?"

"H-H-How do you know my address?" The man snarls at her.

"It's called the internet dude…you should look into it." Tails smartly replies to him.

"Alright! I give up! Please…just don't destroy my house and we'll make the game! Super Cream Ball it is!" The chief executive sighs and slinks to the floor, getting his suit even dirtier than before.

"Yeah! We win again Cream!" Tails exclaims as he jumps up and down inside his sphere.

"You get the credit for this one Tails!" Cream replies as she gingerly rolls her ball closer and brushes against him. "Wanna race back to the house?"

"You're on!" Tails' eyes brighten. "Three…two…one…"

"Go!" Cream finishes the countdown and they both barrel toward the far wall, blasting through it, causing a shower of concrete, wood, and bricks to rain down.

The fox and the rabbit laugh almost uncontrollably as they sprint through the maze like streets of Station Square, already thinking about what game they want to add to their collection next.

**To Be Continued?**

Can Vanilla or anyone else keep Cream from remaking every game she wants to put herself in? Would making out with Sonic after he just ate a chili dog really be that disgusting? (We are still thinking yes!) Find out in the next chapter of: Cream The Hedgehog

**Author's Note:** I went with something a little different here, not an actual Sonic game, but a different one made by Sega. I hope you guys still enjoyed it. Will Cream want in another Sonic game or will she choose something completely different again? Suggestions and comments are always welcome! The best suggestions I think I've gotten so far are for Cream wanting to be in Sonic 06' and Sonic and the Black Knight.


	6. Super Cream Galaxy

**Super Cream Galaxy**

"No no no Tails. You have to spin around and then jump up in the air and do a split when you land!" Cream scolds him as she looks at the exhausted fox.

"Alright everybody now here we go! It's a brand new version of the dosey-dow! Just stomp your feet and clap your hands! C'mon everybody, it's the hamster dance!" Music blares from the stereo as the techno beat continues to play.

"Uhh…I don't think I can do a split Cream." Tails looks at her with a face full of fear. "How about we take a little break?"

"Alright alright! I'll let you off easy today, since you came up with a great idea for our last game."

"Thanks." Tails sighs as he plops onto the couch and gulps down almost a full glass of water with partially melted ice still lingering at the surface.

"I was thinking though…something's missing…" Cream wonders out loud as she collapses onto the couch next to Tails. She finishes off the rest of the water after Tails hands her the black tinted glass.

"Wha' do you mean?" Tails asks, sounding curious.

"Well….I mean…being the biggest star of games at Sega is one thing…but if I really want to be famous…I was thinking…maybe we should branch out?"

Tails has a scrunched up look on his face as he turns toward her. "What are you talking about Cream?"

"Well, there's definitely something I learned while we infiltrated their little hideout yesterday." Cream explains as she turns to look at Tails with excitement in her eyes.

"What? That they can't hide from us and that we could sneak up on them and scare them every day for the rest of their lives?"

"Well…I guess we could do that too, but the main thing is that human beings are only going to support other human beings. So…"

Cream waits for Tails to finish her thought. Tails shakes his head like he doesn't understand where she's going with this.

"Who's the most famous video game character alive?" Cream looks at Tails with pretend agitation.

"Let me see…" Tails reaches over to the coffee table and activates his IPad. After a few seconds of searching he announces his answer. "It appears to be this Super Mario guy. " Tails holds the tablet out for Cream to see a picture of the smiling, blue overall wearing plumber.

"Exactly! And as we learned yesterday, humans are bad bad bad! So, we've got to make people forget about this Mario and think of me and you instead." Cream explains. "The problem is though…how can we find this Mario guy? I've never seen him before."

"He doesn't work with us. He works for another company called Nintendo." Tails informs her. "Let me see though…" Tails turns his black IPad sideways and begins to type away as fast his little fox fingers can manage. Cream tugs on the bottom of the black t-shirt she's wearing as she waits for Tails to report back to her.

"Ah-ha!" Tails touches several icons before flipping his computer around to show Cream again. "It appears Mario is currently in the outer reaches of the galaxy trying to collect some stars and beat up a giant turtle."

"How soon can we get there?" Cream asks excitedly as she sits up perfectly straight on the couch.

"Within the hour!" Tails tells her proudly.

"Really? How?"

"Follow me." Tails grabs her by the hand and leads her toward the workshop behind his house. He opens the hangar door and presses an orange button on the wall. A patch of fake grass that Cream thought was real begins to slide down and away, revealing a gigantic launch pad that slowly rises until it reaches ground level. A mostly white shuttle with orange and black outlines stands motionless, ready to go.

"How did you manage to build this thing?" Cream wonders out loud in amazement as she looks up at the spaceship.

"Nothin' to it Cream. I actually bought it from some place called NASA. They were really low on money so I got it for a good price."

"Does it run on gas?"

"Actually, to get us as far into space as it's saying this Mario person is, we're going to have to use the chaos emeralds. I've already installed a generator that will melt them to their core energy to power us that far into space."

"But if you melt them down again like you did for my Extreme Gear, can you keep turning them back into the 7 emeralds?" Cream inquires.

"Well…there's actually something I should probably tell you about that Cream. I'll be right back." Tails quickly sprints out of the shuttle and runs into his house and brings a back a small, electronic safe.

"What's in there Tails?" Cream sounds extremely interested now.

"Ah ah ah Cream! Not so fast! Curiosity killed the rabbit, right?"

Cream elbows him gently.

"Let's see…what was the password?" Tails wonders as his hand hovers over the small keyboard in the upper right corner of the door. "Oh yeah! Rabbitmeatisdelicious."

"What?" Cream shouts in shock.

"Just kidding!" Tails nudges her back as he taps in the code. He swings open the door to reveal what appears to be the seven different colored chaos emeralds.

"But Tails…I thought the emeralds you used for the space shuttle were…." Cream can't quite seem to make sense of it all. "Which ones…are fake?"

"The ones in this safe are the real ones." Tails says sharply.

"Does Sonic know about that? Won't he get mad if he ever needs them? What if he doesn't know the password? What if you get amnesia and we can't open the safe?"

"Relax Cream. I made seven fake emeralds that are just powerful enough to turn Sonic and Shadow super, so they'll never know the difference. These real emeralds though, they're the ones that I can use to turn into Super Hyper Happy Terrific Tails. They'd probably do the same to you. If Sonic and Shadow actually used all seven of the real emeralds, who knows what would happen."

Cream nudges Tails while raising her eyebrows at him. "You're so sneaky Tails. You mean you've had Sega fooled all this time? I never knew you had it in you."

Tails laughs shyly. "Well, we are in this together, right partner?"

"Yep! World dominat—I mean…popularity or bust!" Cream catches herself.

"Ready to go take down Mario?" Tails asks after he locks the safe again and returns it to the house.

"Should I start the countdown?" Cream questions as they strap themselves into their seats.

"Sure!"

"T-minus…three…two…one…Blast Off!"

Tails slams the throttle forward and the shuttle tears through the sky at a blistering speed. Cream decides to take a brief nap as they hurdle through space. After about half an hour, Tails gently nudges Cream and lets her know that they're approaching their destination: Starship Mario.

"I wonder why this Mario guy is trying to defeat the giant turtle?" Cream asks as she turns to look at Tails who still has his both hands on the steering wheel.

"I'm not really sure. I think the turtle stole his mushrooms or something. Sounds kind of crazy if you ask me."

They both shrug at each other as they make their final descent.

"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!"

The shuttle's system screams out an alert and red lights begin to flash all around the interior of the cabin.

"What's going on Tails?" Cream shouts as she begins to panic.

"Oh no! I forgot to re-install the landing gear on this thing! We're goin' down hard!" Tails yells as they speed toward their targeted landing spot going way too fast.

Why do you always forget that? Cream thinks sarcastically as she braces for impact.

"Hang on Cream!"

She winces as Tails tries to slow the ship's descent as best he can. A loud thud is heard as the bottom skids across the thick, grassy surface of the planet.

"Are you okay Cream?" Tails looks over in concern as he had closed his eyes just before impact.

"Yeah….I think so." Cream unclips her seat belt and stands up, looking herself over.

Tails makes sure he hasn't suffered any injuries either before stepping toward the side and extending the stairs that allow them to get off the shuttle. They hop down onto the grass and look around at the quiet, empty space surrounding the planet. Scattered stars dimly light the deeply dark sky.

"Mama Mia! What's the big idea?" A guy in a green hat with an L and blue overalls shouts as he sprints across the surface of the planet.

"Uhhh…Tails? Who's this loser? Is he some kind of Mario fan-boy? Or just some lame impersonator?"

"Impersa-what?" The man in the hat shouts back at her.

"According to my computer…he is actually Mario's brother. His name is Luigi." Tails tells her.

"Oh good! Take me to your brother then! We've got some business to discuss." Cream says formally.

"Not so fast! Wha do you want a with a my brother?" Luigi's unusual Italian accent makes it harder for Cream to understand.

"I'm going to defeat him so I can become the most popular video game character in the world!" Cream says fiercely, putting her hands on her hips as a sudden gust of wind blows against her black shirt and tan Capri pants, making her look more like a super hero.

"Defeat me brother Mario? No a way! Do you work a for Koopa or somethin'?" Luigi stares back at her.

"Koopa? What is that?"

"I think that's the turtle that stole their mushrooms." Tails chimes in.

"No, I don't work for Koopa! Tails and I work together! Now bring me your brother or I'll have to find him myself." Cream demands.

"Fine!" Luigi sprints off toward the other side of the planet. "Maarrriiooooo!"

A few minutes later Tails and Cream begin to see a red hat wearing guy, shorter than Luigi running toward them. The two guys come to a stop about fifty feet away from Cream and Tails.

"Wha' do you want me? You rabbit eared impostor!" Mario narrows his eyes as he stares at Cream.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Cream shouts at Mario.

"I had rabbit ears and flew in a game almost 20 years ago! You've only been around since what? 2003? You're just a skinny, ugly, female clone of me from Super Mario Land 2 The Six Gol—Ughhnnn"

Mario couldn't manage to finish his sentence as Cream had sprinted across the short space that separated them and kicked him squarely between the legs. Mario collapses in pain as Cream stands over him, her eyes burning with anger. "YOU CALLED ME UGLY? YOU? A FAT GUY WEARING OVERALLS HAD THE NEVRE TO CALL ME UGLY?"

"Mama mia!" Luigi shouts in fear as he turns and starts to run away. As soon as he sees a green Koopa Troopa crawling toward Cream however, he stops and turns back to stare at her.

"Ha! What will you do now little rabbit?" Luigi stares down at Cream condescendingly as the green turtle slowly crawls toward her.

"What is this thing supposed to be? An enemy?" Cream frowns a little as she looks at the turtle. "Whatever!"

She runs toward the turtle, jumps on top of it, causing it to retreat back in its shell, and quickly kicks it at Luigi, causing him to lose his balance and fall flat on his face. Since he got hit by an enemy, Luigi also shrinks into a smaller form. He's now about half as tall as Cream and Tails.

"Not so tough now, are you Mr. Plumber?" Tails smirks as he and Cream both glare down at him.

"Ahhhhh!" Luigi turns, runs, and occasionally somersault jumps to escape from the fox and the rabbit. Meanwhile, Mario is still lying motionless on the ground with two X's for eyes.

"Well, looks like mission accomplished here Tails." Cream looks over their work as their spaceship still smolders behind them.

"You wanna stick around and check out what's on the rest of this planet?"

"Nahh…we'd better get back. I've got an important phone call to make."

"To who?" Tails asks, sounding intrigued.

"These Nintendo people you were telling me that own Mario. I want to let them know what happened to their big hero. And I want to see what other games they've got that we can take over." Cream explains.

"Roger that Captain!" Tails nods strongly. "I don't think our ship will be able to make it all the back in the condition it's in though. We'll have to fly this Starship Mario thing back until we can get close enough."

"That's fine. I doubt Mario's going to be moving for a while and Luigi will be too scared to show his face. We'll have to let Nintendo know we've got them right where we want them." Cream smiles slyly as she looks out across the horizon.

"Here you go Cream! Congratulations on a job well done! You're the best girlfriend ever!" Tails says warmly as he holds out a handful of bright orange flowers to her.

"Awww…you're so sweet Tails." Cream hugs him warmly before taking the flowers from his hand. "I've never seen ones like this before…"

Cream examines the oddly shaped flora. After a few seconds she shrugs before throwing some of the flowers aside, only holding onto one.

"Whoa!" Cream shouts in shock as a fireball flies from the palm of her hand and goes bouncing off out of sight."Did you see that Tails?" Cream yips excitedly. "Whoosh! Boom! Bam!"She continues to throw fireballs in random directions. "Is it the flowers that do this?" Cream asks in amazement.

"Must be! Lemme try!" Tails picks up one of the orange buds that Cream discarded and is instantly able to fling fireballs as well from his palms."This place is sooo cool!"

Cream laughs as she twirls around, releasing two fire balls at once.

"These Nintendo people sure have some pretty neat ideas!" Tails comments.

"You know Tails…" Cream smiles sneakily as she nudges against his shoulder. "You could say that now you…are a real FireFox."

Tails glares at her. "Nobody likes jokes about internet browsers Cream."

Cream playfully shoves him as they head toward the steering wheel of the Starship Mario. "I think taking over…I mean…working with this Nintendo place may turn out pretty well after all."

**To Be Continued**

Will Nintendo have anything in their arsenal strong enough to stop Cream and Tails? Will Mario ever get up off the ground? Does Cream really want to take over the world? Find out in the next chapter of Cream The Hedgehog!

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to point out that I am a big Mario fan as well as of Sonic. Have you guys played that old Game Boy game that Mario flies using rabbit ears? I thought of that when coming up with this chapter. Also, I thought of the episode where Tails forgot to install landing gear on the X Tornado and thought, why wouldn't that happen again? I hope you guys enjoyed it. And don't worry, those of you that suggested Cream wanting to be in Sonic 06'. That'll still happen. Cream just has other plans on her mind right now! Thanks very much for the feedback and suggestions! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! It's been so much fun to write! Let me know what you're thinking.


	7. The Legend of Cream

**The Legend of Cream**

"We've got a major problem!" Tails shouts as he busts into the control room where Cream is actively watching the Starship Mario's controls.

"What's wrong?" Cream jumps up from the comfy captain's chair.

"Everybody back home heard about what you did to Mario and your ratings are taking a nose dive! We've got to do something to fix this! Fast! Your popularity is only at 34% right now!"

"What? How could they be offended by what I did to Mario? He's the one that called me an ugly clone!"

"I dunno, but according to my analysis of all these tweets about you, they think you've gotten too rough and mean. They want you to be more of a girly girl."

"Who tweeted about me? Lemme see." Cream reaches for Tails IPad.

She gasps as she looks at the list of responses on the screen.

_Cream has changed. She used 2 be sweet. Now she's just a bully. So sad!_

_Cream beat up Mario? No way! No more Cream games for me._

_She ought to change her name to Sour Cream!_

"Tails, this is awful! Nintendo won't take us seriously if the people don't love us."

"Well, actually, they do still kind of love me. My approval rating is at 92% right now." Tails smiles widely as he shows the poll results to Cream.

"Tails! We have to do something. It won't matter if we force Nintendo to make games with me in it if the public doesn't want anything to do with me. How can we fix this?" She demands.

"Hang on a sec…lemme see…" Tails hurriedly plops down in the chair by the Starship's main computer and begins to rapidly type and key in code.

Cream nervously paces back and forth on the smooth, tan stone colored floor of the control room.

"Ah-ha! I should've known spaghetti would be the password!" Tails smacks himself in the head as he begins executing commands to search through the computer's data base. "Gotcha!"

"What'd you find Tails?" Cream exclaims as she rushes to his side.

"Well, I figured this computer would have a list of all Nintendo intellectual property in it somewhere and that's what I just found. Now we've just got to decide what game to make that will cast you as a sweet and loving girl so that you'll be everyone's favorite video game sweetheart again."

They search through the list for what seems like hours but can't seem to find what they're looking for. Cream takes a break several time to glance across the room and check on Mario who is still knocked out cold from Cream's kick attack.

"I really didn't kick him that hard." Cream shrugs as she walks back toward the still frantically searching fox.

Tails laughs nervously. "Uhh..Cream…you do realize where you kicked him, right? He might not move again for days."

"Pfft….you guys are such babies." She pouts as she crosses her arms and sits back in her chair. "This is hopeless Tails! We're never going to fix this! I really messed up, didn't I?"

"Don't give up yet Cream! I think I may've just found something. Took forever to finally get to the Z's, but how about this?" Tails suggests. "You are a mysterious, magical princess that gets kidnapped by what looks like some kind of giant, angry pig, and I, your humble hero, will come to save you. And I get a sword! You get a really cool bow and arrow and an alter ego that kick butt too! We'll call it…The Legend of Cream!"

"That sounds like a great idea Tails! You'll save me, everyone will fall in love with me again, and we'll be back in business!"

"We're almost back home. Now we'll just have to convince the big guys at Nintendo to see things our way." Tails continues.

**(Inside Nintendo HQ's executive boardroom)**

"Tails, you do realize that it is highly inappropriate for us to be meeting with characters from Sega?" The boss says formally before sipping on a cup of hot chocolate.

"That's just the thing sir, we are no longer directly affiliated with that company." Tails explains. He and Cream are sitting politely in chairs on the right side of the table, across from the CEO. To help lighten up Cream's image, Tails had her wear a simple, light pink dress and a matching colored bow in her hair. She smiles sweetly as she crosses her hands in her lap.

"I've heard about the damage you did over at Sega." The top executive frowns. "Are you saying you want to join us at Nintendo?"

"Perhaps." Tails says coyly. "It depends what you mean by join."

"What? If anything, you should be begging us to let you join us here. What could the two of you little forest animals do on your own?"

"Plenty!" Cream snaps as she shoves her chair back and pulls the bow from her hair before throwing it to the floor with a light smack. "We beat up that fat excuse for a super hero you call Mario, hijacked his space ship, and flew it back here so I could rehabilitate my image! And you're going to help us do it!"

"What? You hurt Mario? The Mario?"

"No, another Mario." Cream rolls her eyes in sarcasm.

"What've you done to him? Where is he now?" The boss shouts as he puts both hands on the table and leans across closer to Cream.

"Hey! Back off buddy!" Tails gets defensive as he hops up on the table and yells in the man's face. "Nobody lays a finger on my Cream!"

"Where is he?" The man demands again, his nostrils flaring as he stares eye to eye with Tails.

"We've hidden him in an undisclosed location. And you'll never find him without our help." Tails says plainly as he hops off the table and starts to walk out of the room casually with his hands clasped behind his head. Cream quickly notices and follows Tails' lead, beginning to walk out in the same way.

"Wait! Is he…dead?" The executive struggles to ask.

"Of course not you moron!" Cream spins around to insult him. "How could we use him or his annoying brother for blackmail if they were dead? Duh!"

The CEO breathes a long sigh of relief before asking, "What do I have to do to get you to release him?"

"Simple, make a game for us." Tails explains as he approaches the table again.

"What game?"

"The Legend of Cream!" Tails beams proudly as he unsheathes a sword he already designed from himself. It has a thick, silver blade and a golden handle with orange gems mounted around the edges.

Cream swiftly steps out of the room and changes into a long, flowing dark purple dress and lighter lavender colored veil.

"I'm the hero and I'll venture through dangerous forests and temples to save my princess Cream from the evil Gannon. He's some kind of pig, right?" Tails asks the man.

"Uhh….yes…Gannon is some kind of a pig."

"Awesome! I love bacon!" Tails jumps around excitedly.

"You not actually going to eat your enemy, are you?" The boss gulps loudly.

"Awww….why not?" Tails pouts as he slumps his shoulders forward.

"Actually, I'm not even sure what Gannon is. He might be part pig part human. Then you definitely can't eat him after you defeat him. That'd be cannibalism!" The boss covers his mouth with his hands at the idea and ducks under the table.

Tails frowns at the table, as if the man can see the frustrated fox's expression. "Ummm…excuse me?" Tails kneels down and gets the executive's attention before continuing. "I'm a fox. Not a human. So it wouldn't be cannibalism if I ate Gannon. It would be perfectly normal for me to eat pig or a human."

"Ohh…yeah…good point." The boss manages to recover and crawl out from under the table. "So you'll give Mario back to us if we make this game then?"

"Absolutely!" Cream nods.

"Alright, it's a deal then." The CEO tugs on his jacket and looks himself over before heading toward the door. "It'll be ready in a couple of weeks. We'll see you then."

**(Two weeks later)**

"Wow Tails! We've really outdone ourselves this time!" Cream gawks in amazement as they walk through a crowded street in Station Square's most famous shopping district.

Posters of The Legend of Cream are plastered on buildings and ads for the game flash on electronic billboards throughout the city. Tails stands on one side of the display in a green outfit holding a sword and standing in front of Cream to protect her. Cream looks slightly scared as they're both staring ahead at an enemy as she wields a blue boomerang, ready to launch.

The game goes on sale later that day and is a huge hit, selling almost two million copies on the first day.

**(36 hours later)**

"Well, a promise is a promise. Here's your pathetic little plumber." Cream says nonchalantly as she and Tails drag the still unconscious Mario into the board room.

"Mama Mia! What's wrong with him?" One of the junior executives gathered around the table exclaims.

Does everyone in this company use that phrase? Cream thinks to herself.

"Like I was saying, we had a little…disagreement when we ran into him and his brother on the Starship." Cream takes turns staring at everyone gathered around the table. "You would think such a great super hero would be able to take one kick between the legs though."

She shrugs again before turning to look at Tails.

"What about Luigi?" The CEO asks sharply.

"He was running away from us as fast as he could the last time we saw him. Who knows?" Tails explains. "We brought your space shuttle back too, but it was kind of hard to land."

Tails laughs nervously as he points out the side window.

"Oh my ga!" Several of the employees run across the room to look out and see most of their cars smashed by the ship that Tails and Cream crash landed in the parking lot.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going. I'm sure Cream will want to get to work on her next big idea." Tails quickly continues as he grabs her hand and walk toward the door.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you guys." Cream looks at them with narrow eyes as she turns back to the employees and the CEO. "Next time, hopefully we won't have to beat up your stars for you to see things our way. We'll be in touch." Cream and Tails each put on a pair of jet black sunglasses as they head out.

**(Back at Cream and Tails' house)**

"Great news Cream!" Tails bursts into the living room with his IPad, startling Cream somewhat as she was curled up in their extra wide comfy chair with a blanket draped over her as she napped.

"Hm?" Cream rustled slightly beneath the covers. "What is it Tails?"

"The plan worked perfectly! Your popularity is back up to 87%! We're back on track now!" Tails shows her the improved poll results.

"Really? That's awesome Tails!" Cream throws off the covers and mauls the fox with a big hug. After she releases their embrace, she whispers in his ear. "I couldn't have done it without you. You're the best sidekick a girl could ever ask for."

Tails blushes at her words.

"What should we do next though? Hmmm…" Cream gets deep in thought. "I wouldn't mind beating up Mario again, but how? There's got to be a way we could beat him up without everybody hating me again."

Tails eyes light up as a thought enters his head that causes him to tell her. "Let me look through that list of games again Cream. I think I may have seen just the thing that will solve our problem!"

**To Be Continued**

What game is Tails thinking they can use to dethrone Mario? Will Cream be satisfied if she can become the big dog at Nintendo? Or will she want to expand into TV soon? Find out in the next chapter of Cream the Hedgehog


	8. Cream Kart: Double Dash

**Cream Kart: Double Dash**

"So you're telling us that you want to star in a game against Mario and his crew so you can defeat him?" A programmer in a green polo with blue sideways stripes asks condescendingly.

"I'm not telling you. I'm ordering you." Cream says simply as she glares at them.

"Why would we do anything to help you? Mario walked for the first time in almost a month yesterday. He was unconscious for nearly three weeks because of you!"

"Tails, I really don't want to do it to them…" Cream sounds remorseful as she shakes her head.

"I know Cream. I know." Tails puts on an equally sad acting voice. "But sometimes, people just don't listen to reason."

"What are you two talking about?" Another of the employees at the table asks.

Cream points at an ominous looking bag duffel bag Tails is now standing by. "Don't make me show you what's in that bag over there or you'll be soorrrrryyyy."

"Stop!" The CEO yells as he steps into the room, nearly hitting Tails in the face with the door. The man slams it shut with a loud bang. "Enough with the threats Cream. We'll be glad to have you face off against Mario on one condition."

"What condition?" Tails yips at him as he moves closer to Cream's side.

"We choose the competition."

"Why?"

"Because we've already got something in development that we think the two of you will be perfect for. It's called Cream Kart: Double Dash. Do you accept?"

"Wait a minute…why are WE perfect for this? Is this some kind of a set up?" Cream accuses him.

"Not at all. It's a go-kart racing game where each car has a two member team that can drive and throw items at each other." The boss sneers at the rabbit and the fox as he details the premise of the game to them. "Besides Cream, you know very well that you'll have to defeat Mario legitimately if you want the public to respect you as the better video game star. No more crotch kicking, got it little missy?"

"What…did…you…call…me?" Cream demands slowly, even though she heard him all too clearly.

"Yeah dude! You're messing with the wrong rabbit if you think you can insult Cream like that!" Tails pipes up.

"Ha! Just read this…" The executive tosses Tails and Cream brochures with details about the race. "And be at the Moonview Highway tonight at 11 pm."

"Fine! You've got a deal Mister!" Cream flaps her ears together and flies up to eye level so she can poke him in the chest.

"And you'd better race fair! By our rules! Or…we might have to take measures to get even with the two of you."

"Ha!" Cream scoffs at him. "What can you…a mere human…do to me and Tails?"

"Oh…just start a little rumor…"

"A rumor? Pfft! What kind of rumor could you start that anyone would believe?"

"Well, since you asked, everyone knows rabbits tend to breed…fairly often…so…"

Cream gasps. "You wouldn't!"

"If we were to start a rumor that you're in a more…shall we say…committed relationship with someone than just Tails…that might turn off some of your fans…Especially the ones that would like to see you and him together forever."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh we would!" All the people at the table nod accordingly.

"But it's Tails and me! That's the way it's always gonna be! See?" Cream yanks Tails closer to her and gives him a fierce tongue kiss before releasing the now confused and disoriented fox.

"Just watch yourself Cream! No funny business tonight. A real race. If you win, I'll sign over the company to you! But if you lose, you and Tails are mine!" The executive cackles evilly.

"Do I need to bring a car?" Tails asks as he glares with intense blue eyes at the man.

"No. One will be provided for you. Since you're both such little brats, I'm sure you'll have to use one of the Small Series cars like the one the Koopa Troopas use or something."

"Fine. We'll see you then. C'mon Cream!" Tails snaps fiercely.

They head out, slamming the door loudly as they leave. After they've left, the conversation inside the board room among the executives continues.

"Sir, isn't this a little risky? To be betting our entire company on the outcome of one kart race?" A woman in a grey skirt and jacket with a lime green shirt underneath asks. She tugs nervously on the pearl necklace draped around her neck.

"Nonsense!" The president dismisses her. "So much crazy stuff happens in these races, there's no way they'll win. Especially since they won't be using their own car. I'm sure they'll run into an oil slick or a banana peel or something that will at least make them finish in second. We've got nothing to worry about!"

Just to be on the safe side, I'm going to start looking for another job. The woman thinks nervously.

**(Moonview Highway 10:50 pm)**

"Well Cream, I guess this is what they call a car at Nintendo." Tails looks tepidly at a green turtle shell car with a bar mounted on the back for the second rider to hold on to.

"Can it at least go fast?" Cream asks as she kicks the 'tires' that look a lot like turtle shells too.

"I guess seeing how slow Mario ran, they must consider this to be fast, but it can't be more than like 55 miles per hour, 60 tops."

"How are we going to win then?"

"Well, the other cars don't seem to be much better than this one. There's somebody over there driving a baby carriage!"

"Will the 8 drivers please take their starting positions?" An announcer shouts over an unseen loud speaker. Lakitu swoops in with a camera and a red light.

"Why are we starting in 8th place?" Cream asks as she looks at the marks on the road with their names on it.

"I'm sure they're trying to make this race as tough as possible on us." Tails replies as he adjusts his racing goggles.

"I guess if I'm going to be the hero, I'd better be the one driving then." Cream says seriously as she hops into the front of the car.

"Uhh..Cream…have you ever driven…anything before?" Tails asks as she puts both hands on the wheel.

"C'mon Tails! Give me some credit! I got a bike when I was like six, and that was almost ten years ago! How much harder can this be?"

"Oookkaaayyyy. Whatever you say Cream!" Tails hops on and prepares for the countdown.

The Lakitu holding the red light waves his hand and the colors begin to flash.

Red.

Yellow.

Green!

Cream smashes the gas pedal and their car tears ahead, boosting past Wario and Waluigi's convertible, and Bowser and King Boo's sewer pipe car.

"Cream look out!" Tails shouts as a row of multicolored boxes with question marks appears ahead of them. Cream doesn't have time to react. Tails winces but Cream continues to plow through the boxes. A red shell suddenly appears in Tails' hand. He opens his eyes and looks at the unusual object.

"What the heck is that thing?" Cream turns to quickly look at Tails before focusing on the road again. She dodges a milk truck, a bomb car, and some commuters before slipping between Toad and Toadette to move into 5th place.

"I have no idea." Tails pulls out his modified cell phone and begins running various scientific tests on the shell.

Cream looks back at Tails again to see what he's doing. "Just throw it at somebody!"

Tails shrugs and launches the shell ahead. It hovers along the road and smashes into Princess Peach and Daisy, sending them spinning into the side of a bridge.

"Nice job partner!" Cream says before standing up and beginning to dance inside the car in celebration.

"Cream! Look out!" Tails yells as they're approaching a slow moving cargo truck.

"Whoa! Duck!" Cream lowers her head and Tails does the same just in time as they ride right underneath the bottom of the truck and emerge on the other side unscathed.

"Go left Cream!" Tails yells as they veer into the oncoming traffic as they near a bridge.

"Whoa!" Cream makes a hard turn on the steering wheel, but their car still bumps into the side of a speeding van, sending their Koopa Car spinning out.

"Let's switch Cream! Let me drive." Tails says forcefully. Cream nods quickly as they swap positions.

"See ya later losers! It's Wario time!" The yellow and purple wearing baddie sticks his tongue out at them as he and Waluigi pass them by.

"Floor it Tails!" Cream gets angry as they pass through another row of rainbow boxes.

"What'd you get?" Tails asks without looking back, focusing entirely on weaving in between everything on the crowded highway and hitting the boost strips.

"A spiky blue shell." Cream says admiringly, looking at its brightness and its spikiness. "Here goes!"Cream launches with a quick throw. The shell zips ahead out of sight. "Did you notice anything?" She leans down to ask Tails.

"Nope. Must've been a dud." Tails shrugs. "I guess not every item does someth—"

Tails stops speaking as a massive explosion is seen in the distance as a blue cloud surrounds the first place drivers.

"Wow! Good goin' Cream!" Tails takes one hand off the wheel so she can slap/high-five him.

"Uhhh…Tails?" Cream asks, hearing a techno-type sound effect. "What's that noise?" Unbeknownst to them, the rapidly repeating sound of an invincibility star is suddenly heard approaching.

"Gahhhh!" Tails and Cream scream as their car is flipped over as Daisy and Peach smash through them, still flashing from using one of the yellow stars.

"Cream! This isn't working! We're gonna lose!" Tails shouts as he slams the gas pedal to the floor, speeding ahead again. "We're all the way back in 6th now!"

"We will not lose Tails! I won't let that happen." Cream says seriously. "Just drive! I'll take care of the rest! Ohhhhh Cheeeeessseee!" She calls out. A few seconds later, Cheese appears, hovering happily near Cream's head.

"We need your help Cheese. Now go!" Cream grabs him and launches him at Peach and Daisy as soon as their invincibility star wears off.

"Chao chao!"

Cheese smashes into them, sending their car wildly spinning out into the grass. He returns with a proud look and Cream quickly launches him again. It doesn't take him long to find Wario and Waluigi's car. He bangs into the side of it, causing their convertible to crash into the support post of a bridge.

"Great idea Cream!" Tails shouts as he hits a boost strip and speeds past Baby Mario and Baby Luigi's buggy. "I can see them up ahead!"

Cream snags a banana peel from an item box and flings it off to the side of the track, distracting DK and Diddy enough to let Tails drive past them into second place.

Mario looks back from the rider's position of their car and smiles cunningly as he releases several green shells back at them.

Tails swerves left, then right, nearly flipping their car over as he even goes to just two wheels at times to avoid Mario's attacks.

Cream stares back at the plumber as all of their attacks miss. "It's time to say ciao fatso!" Cream shouts as she launches Cheese again. Mario cowers in fear, covering his face with his hands. Luigi, totally oblivious to what's going on behind him, doesn't see a kick to the face from Cheese coming. He loses control of the car and careens out of control into an oil slick before smashing into the side of a rock formation. Mario uncovers his eyes, thinking it's all over, but as soon as he looks around, Cheese grins at him sneakily before dive punching him right across the face.

"Yeah! Way to go Cheese!" Cream shouts as Tails zips ahead and crosses the finish line in 1st place. "Awesome driving Tails! We couldn't have done it without you!"

"Please Cream! Be reasonable! I wouldn't have bet our company if I really thought you were going to win." The head executive is on his knees on the side of the road, begging her as all of the race participants stand around to learn their fate.

"A deal's a deal." Cream says flippantly as looks down at the utterly embarrassed boss. "I'm taking over, first thing tomorrow morning. Well, not first thing actually. I would like to sleep late tomorrow since we have been up pretty late tonight."

"Fine." The man admits defeat. "Here's the keys to my office. Everything you need to know will be in there. Your parking space is the third one in front row."

"Thanks." Cream says simply as she accepts the key. "At least you're being gracious in defeat."

Tails steps closer to Cream and puts his arm around her. "Ready to head back?"

"Yep! It's been a long day!" Cream yawns. "Will you drive us home? I feel too tired to fly."

"Chao Chao!" Cheese seems to agree as he yawns as well. Little Z's appears above his head in place of the normal yellow ball.

"Of course." Tails starts up the car again.

"See you guys tomorrow." Cream says pointedly, narrowing her eyes at all of the Nintendo characters. "I look forward to working with…some of you." She glares at Mario and Luigi as they drive off into the milky moonlight.

**To Be Continued**

Will Cream have big plans on her first day at Nintendo? Will anyone try to bring her down a few notches? Find out next time!

**Author's Note:** Mario Kart: Double Dash was one of my favorite GameCube games. I kind of like it a little more than Mario Kart Wii, just because the tracks were a lot smaller and there were more items, which meant more craziness! Or it seemed like that anyway.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think if you consider this chapter worthy of a review. Possibly getting closer to the grand finale, but what could happen in it? Thoughts and suggestions are always welcome! Got a great suggestion from a reader for a game she'll want to star in, so keep an eye out for that coming up soon!

Thanks very much for reading!


	9. Cream The Hedgehog 06'

**Cream the Hedgehog 06'**

"So, what do you have planned for your first day on the job, Ms. President?" Tails asks as he stands besides the massive desk in Cream's new office at Nintendo's headquarters. He's holding a small red notepad and pen and his tails are wagging back and forth like a dog looking at its master waiting for a command.

"Good question Tails. I called Mario and Luigi and fired them already. I think I'll wait until tomorrow to get rid of Peach though. I want to give her a false sense of security."

Tails nods with a laugh as he scribbles down some notes. "Why are you getting rid of her though?"

"We can't have too many pink characters. I don't want Amy to feel threatened."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm sure she'll appreciate that."

"It's the least I could do." Cream says as she flips through a book of character art she found on a shelf. The executive chair she's sitting in is so tall that her legs dangle below, not even able to touch the floor. "I'm not sure about this Kirby character though. He can stick around for now, but I'm keeping my eye on him. Wha' does he do again exactly?"

"Uhh…" Tails puts his hand on his forehead as if it will help him remember. "I think he sucks things up and copies their abilities. And he can hit them with an umbrella or something too."

"Weird. Well, he's safe for now, but –"

"Excuse me, Miss Cream?" Toad's voice calls over the desk phone. "You have some visitors here from Sega."

"Oh reeaalllllyyy?" She smirks as she stretches out her words. "Send them in."

The president quickly enters, dressed in a grey suit with a blue tie and white shirt, and is joined by two other members of his negotiating team. "Cream. How are yo—"

"It's Miss Cream to you buddy! She's the president of an entire corporation now!" Tails snaps at the guy. "I'm sure you saw the race results from last night."

"We did indeed." The man says plainly. "Everyone in Station Square was watching live I'm sure. And that's why I'm here. We have a proposal for a game we'd like you to star in…Miss Cream."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because this game will make you a legend! Forever! This game will always be remembered." One of the assistants explains.

"What's it called?"

"Cream The Rabbit 2006!"

Cream frowns at them. "Why would I want to star in a game made by you guys when I run a company that I can make my own games at?"

"Because it's that amazing Cream! It has everything! Action! Drama! New Characters!" The boss tries to sell her on the idea as best he can.

"Do you have a script or something?" She asks tepidly.

"Of course."

"Leave it with me then and I'll get back to you."

"Very well Miss Cream. We look forward to your decision." The boss politely bows and exits the room with his two cohorts right behind him.

**(Outside Cream's Office Near The Elevator)**

"Great job guys." The chief executive says happily as they hurriedly walk down the hall, as if they're trying to flee from the scene of a crime they've just committed.

"I don't understand boss. Why did you give her a script? If she reads that thing, she'll know how terrible it is." The assistant walking on his left inquires.

"That's just it Nathan! She won't read it at all. She just wants her face on a box. She's just wants something with her name on it. She'll approve it, we'll make a terrible game, and Cream's reputation will be ruined forever!" All three laugh together as the elevator doors close quickly.

**(Inside Cream's Office)**

"Tails, I'm going to have lunch with a potential new client I want to work with. Could you read this over and give me a report when I get back?" Cream asks politely as she gets up from her chair. She has on a charcoal grey skirt and top with a bright orange shirt underneath.

"Sure thing boss!" Tails zips around the room, still making adjustments to the office to match her specifications.

Cream nods approvingly and heads out down the hall, her thick heeled shoes click-clacking with each step.

**(On the rooftop of Station Square's Most Famous Restaurant, Four Corners)**

"Thank you again so much for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice." Cream bows humbly as the two of them take their seats at a table looking over Station Square.

"Not a problem at all Cream. You're a star on the rise and I want to be part of your team! I'd be honored if you'd be in one of my gam—"

"CREAM!" Tails shouts over the roaring engine of the X-Tornado. "WE'VE GOT A BIG PROBLEM!" He shakes what looks like a report at her.

Tails frantically waves her over as he transforms the X-Tornado into land walking mode.

"What is it Tails?" She shouts back as he keeps the engine running. "I'm in a very important meeting!"

"I'm sorry Cream, but you know that script you wanted me to read?"

"Yeah?"

"It's terrible! Look at this!"

Cream grabs the slightly crinkled papers from Tails' hands and scans over one line that he has highlighted. "Oh my God!"

Tails turns and looks at Cream with wide eyes, surprised she would say such a thing.

"My gosh! I meant oh my gosh!" Cream tries to restate her exclamation. Tails stifles a laugh, but Cream turns serious as she sprints over and apologizes to the client she was meeting with before rushing back to the X Tornado. "Let's go Tails!" She shouts and points in the direction of Sega's headquarters.

"How many copies of the game have we printed already sir?"

"Over five million! Mwahaha!" The top boss cackles evilly as they watching discs of Cream The Rabbit 06' roll over the end of a conveyor belt. The plastic packaging shows Cream running in her traditional orange dress and blue ribbon through a field full of thick green grass as she stares confidently ahead. "As soon as this game hits the shelves, she will be RUINED FOREV—"

"Hey Mister!" They hear a familiar voice calling from outside.

"Nathan, did you hear something?" The executive asks as they look around.

"Look out there sir!" He points through the window at Tails and Cream hovering in the X Tornado above their building. The two men rush outside.

"You morons must be out of your mind if you think I'd ever sign off on you making a game like this. Especially this part where you have me being brought back to life after a human girl kisses me? YUCK!" Cream shouts at them through a bullhorn.

"Yeah!" Tails pulls out his own megaphone and begins to yell. "It's a well known scientific fact that girls can't bring someone back to life by kissing them. A guy has to kiss a girl for that to happen. A girl can't kiss a guy. Once a guy is dead…he's dead."

"That doesn't make any sense!" The boss snaps back at them.

"It makes perfect sense!" They both shout at the same time. "It's the rules!"

" Whatever! You're too late anyway Cream!" The boss smiles as he and his assistant point to the warehouse behind them. "We've already printed all the copies of the game we need to destroy your career! The first truck leaves in the morning!"

"What?" Cream gulps.

"That's right! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" The executive laughs at them cruelly.

"But won't that ruin your reputation too? Making a bad game with your name on it will destroy your company." Cream argues.

"I don't care! I'm willing to sacrifice it all to see you brought down!" The man scowls at her.

"I can't let you do that!" Tails says coolly as he flips up several instrument panels on the X Tornado's dashboard. "I'll protect Cream and her reputation at any cost!"

"What?" The boss looks at them in surprise.

"You'd better get out of the way!"

"What do you think you can do?"

"I'm gonna blow up that warehouse and destroy all those bad games!" Tails eyes narrow as he presses a series of buttons, launching twenty cruise missiles at the warehouse.

The boss and his goon dive out of the way as the warehouse and all the copies of Cream The Rabbit 06' catch fire before exploding in a massive blast.

"My plan. It was so perfect! How could it fail?" The boss cries as partially burned discs and plastic cases rain down around them.

"Nice try losers!" Cream pulls the bottom of her eye down and sticks her tongue out at them.

Tails looks over his handy work and turns the plane around again.

"Great job Tails!" Cream wraps her arms around his neck from behind. "Where would I be without your help?"

Tails grins happily.

"Let's get back! I want to call that guy back and get more details about the game he wants me to star in!"

"Roger that boss!" Tails salutes her as they begin the flight back toward headquarters, leaving the smoldering remains of the warehouse behind.

**To Be Continued**

Is this the end of SEGA interfering with Cream once and for all? Who was the client Cream was meeting with on the roof? Find out in the next chapter of Cream The Hedgehog!

**Author's Note: **Just want to point out that I've only played a few stages of the actual Sonic 06' game at a friend's house, so I can't really say if the whole game is as bad as everyone seems to think it is. Silver is cool though. That's what I think anyway.

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! What do you think Cream will do next?


	10. Star Cream

**Star Cream**

"This will be perfect Tails! They even have their own squadron of ships! We won't have to use the X-Tornado."

"Sweet! I love getting my hands on a new machine." Tails comments happily.

"Hold on Tails. I've got to be the one doing the piloting. This game is called Star Cream after all."

"Awww….okay." Tails replies, acting like he knew the answer all along.

"Don't worry though. You'll be my official co-pilot, sitting behind me all the way. So if I pass out due to a lack of oxygen, you'll have to take over."

"Sounds like a plan!" Tails confirms as he rushes around the still silent spaceship, looking at every engine compartment, valve, and gauge.

"You ready to do this?" Fox McCloud asks seriously as he hands Cream a specially designed helmet, and patch to attach to her dress, officially designating her as a member of the team.

"Yep!" Cream says seriously. "Who's the bad guy anyway?"

"An evil monkey." Fox says ominously.

"Like on Family Guy?" Tails sticks his around to ask.

"Not exactly…" Fox says nervously. "Now let's go guys!" Falco, Slippy, and Peppy all hop into their Arwings and prepare for takeoff.

"All strapped in Tails?" Cream asks as she turns to look at him.

"Yep!" Tails nods affirmatively as he adjusts his seat belt, radiation detector, and emergency oxygen mask.

"Star Fox Command take off in 3…2…1…Hashhhaaa!" Fox fires ahead, taking the lead ahead of the other four ships as they depart from the docking bay. Cream slides her accelerator forward and tears through the dark, quiet skies of the galaxy. Their squadron has only been in the air for a matter of seconds when Fox comes over the radio. "All aircraft report!"

"We just took off!" Falco whines.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Slippy says.

"All systems go Cream?" Fox radios again.

"Ready to rock and roll!" Tails and Cream respond together as Tails excitedly runs his hands over the firing mechanisms of the extra laser cannon they had mounted on the top of his and Cream's Arwing that he can control from the back seat.

"Get focused Fox! There's a group of fighters up ahead!" Falco says firmly.

"Whoa! Dodge! Dodge!" Peppy shouts as he veers right to avoid the oncoming firestorm.

"Uh…Cream?" Tails says.

No response.

"Cream?" Tails taps her on the shoulder.

Again, nothing.

"Cream!" Tails shouts as a field of green lasers is just seconds away from destroying their plane.

"Barrel Roll Time!" Cream suddenly snaps into action and spins the plane in a 360 degree loop, slipping out of the range from the attack.

"That was too close Cream!" Tails tells her as he begins firing orange beams back at the bad guys.

"It's all part of the game Tails! We want the gamers to experience lots of high drama action!" Cream launches a well placed mine into a field of oncoming bombers. It explodes with precision timing and destroys the surrounding baddies.

"Help Fox! There's a bogey on my tail!" Slippy pleads for help over his radio.

"What's a bogey?" Tails asks as he begins to lock onto the speedy ship trailing the frog.

"I thought it had something to do with golf." Cream shrugs as she fires several bursts at a ship trailing after Falco.

Tails' locked on attack destroys the ship that was pestering Slippy.

"Thanks Fox!" Slippy says appreciatively.

"Tails and Cream saved you. Not me, Slippy." Fox McCloud corrects him.

"That's what I said. Thanks, Fox." Slippy doesn't do a good job of explaining.

"No Slippy, that fox's name is Miles. My name is Fox. He is a fox. My name is Fox AND I'm a fox. Got it?"

"His name is…Miles?" Slippy seems to struggle to understand.

"Yes! And isn't it adorable?" Cream teases him.

"Cream…" Tails blushes in embarrassment.

"What kind of name is that?" Peppy says in his twangy country accent. "They might as well have named ya Kilometers!"

Loud laughter is heard across everyone's radio.

"Hey! I'll have you know that Miles was the 137th most popular baby name in 2010!" Tails shouts back.

"You know Tails…" Falco broadcasts. "Whenever you write your autobiography, you should call it…Miles To Go."

The entire Star Fox Command busts up at Falco's suggestion.

"Uhh…I think that's what Miley Cyrus' autobiography is called." Tails responds with a sweatdrop.

"You're telling me you've read Miley Cyrus' autobiography?" Falco continues to tease him.

"No! It was in the news!" Tails shouts.

"You read the news?" Slippy asks in disbelief.

Tails covers his face in exasperation.

"Barrel Roll!" Cream flips their ship again, sending Tails for another loop.

"Woohhh….ooohhhhhhh…." Tails groans as Cream straightens out the plane's path again.

"Those asteroids are closing in! Speed up guys!" Fox McCloud orders. All five ships shoot forward in a tight formation and squeeze between the massive boulders before they smash into each other.

"Do a barrel roll!" Cream says to no one in particular as she spins the plane right and then left again. "This flying stuff is so much fun Tails! I can see why you like it! Barrel Roll! Whoosh!" Cream makes a sound effect as she flips the plane again and again before leveling out as they approach a barren, rocky wasteland.

"Cream…can we please…not do so many…barrel rolls?" Tails' eyes wobble around as a woozy feeling overcomes him. "If you keep this up…I'm gonna puke."

"I thought you were a pilot Tails? Shouldn't you be used to this?" Cream asks, full of curiosity.

"A barrel roll is an evasive maneuver that's only supposed to be used in case of extreme danger." Tails continues as he puts his head in his lap.

"Or extreme fun! Barrel roll!" Cream spins the plane to the left and then the right again. "Somersault!" Cream shoots their Arwing forward and up, rapidly gaining altitude before swooping back behind the rest of the crew.

"Mwahahaha!" A voice cackles in the distance, as a massive primate head appears in the sky. "You won't beat me so easily this time Star Fox!"

"Whatever…stupid monkey." Falco replies as the five ships split up, attacking his armored hands and head.

"Grrrrrrrr!" The monkey growls and tries to swat the ships away.

Fox McCloud expertly swoops in and drops several bombs that obliterate his protective shields. Falco, Peppy, and Slippy continue attacking the goon while dodging attacks, but Cream swoops her Arwing directly in front of him and waits patiently.

"Hey!" She suddenly shouts through the ship's intercom. "Ugly!"

"What did you call me?" The evil doctor says, knowing Cream is trying to make him angry.

"I called you ugly!" Cream says more loudly.

"My name is Andross. Gahh!" He tries swiping at Fox's Arwing again but misses.

"Could've fooled me! Monkeys are sooo ugly! They're one of my three least favorite animals." Cream continues with a smirk. "Along with horses and pigs. Wouldn't you agree Tails?"

"Yep Cream! That's why we're such a great fit together! We hate so many of the same things." He chirps brightly.

"You don't just hate me…you hate…all monkeys…all primates?" Andross asks, clearly becoming more agitated.

"Of course. There's nothing likeable about them at all." Cream says matter-of-factly.

"So you freely admit to being Anti-Monkey?"

"Yeah…pretty much."

"Gahhhh! I'll destroy you for that!" Andross shouts. "And who is that riding with you? Is that another Star Fox? Did you and McCloud have a baby together or something!"

Uh-oh…..Tails thinks. He's really done it now.

"Wha did you say you crazy, big headed freak? Are you implying that I would have a kid with Fox McCloud!" Cream yells back quickly, clearly becoming as agitated as Andross. "No offense Fox, but…"

"None taken…" McCloud quickly interjects.

"But…the only person I'll be having kids with is Tails, got it?" Cream growls before activating her turbo boost and launching straight at Andross.

We're going to die! Tails covers his head as their Arwing hurdles toward the monkey.

"Come on in! My corrosive saliva will dissolve your ship in no time!" Andross says coldly as Cream continues to speed toward him.

Just as he begins to inhale their ship, Cream launching all of her remaining bombs down the monkey's throat before shouting. "Barrel roll!" She expertly spins left, executing two perfect barrel rolls and zipping back out to safety. Tails covers his mouth to keep from throwing up.

"Nooooooooo!" Andross groans as the explosions consume him.

"Great job…Star Rabbit!" Fox McCloud says smartly as he swoops into formation with Cream in the lead.

"Haha! That's Star Cream to you!" She salutes him through the clear covering of the cockpit.

"Excellent job! You've saved the galaxy once again!" Sergeant Pepper appears on the hologram communication system of all the pilots.

"All in a day's work!" Cream says as she gives the dog at thumbs up before setting the ship on cruise control and heading back toward home.

"I think this might be our best game yet Tails." She says as she stands up to stretch. "Wouldn't you agree? Tails?"

Cream looks toward the back seat.

"Barrel roll! Barrel roll!" Tails springs up and lightly tackles Cream to the ground, rolling over several times. When they come to a stop she's lying on top of him.

"Feeling better?" Cream asks him.

"Yeah." Tails breathes a sigh of relief as he gulps down an entire bottle of Pepto Bismol in one gulp. "You were an amazing pilot Cream!"

"Ahh…it was nothing…" She says demurely. "Some of your skillzzzz must have rubbed off on me."

They both laugh as their Arwing cruises through the peaceful night sky.

**To Be Continued**

Can anyone challenge Cream's growing popularity? What will be her next move? Find out in the next chapter of Cream The Hedgehog

**Author's Note: **_**The title for this chapter came from fallout-boy97.**_ I cracked up when I read his idea the first time. Soooo funny! Thanks very much for the suggestion! I hope the chapter was up to your expectations!

**Author's Note 2:** I have actually only played 2 Star Fox games (The Adventures one for GameCube and the one that just came out on 3DS). I liked them both, but I don't know that much about the series. I hope I represented it well in the chapter. Also hope this was the first Sonic fic to ever mention Miley Cyrus! Haha Again, thanks to _**fallout-boy97**_ for the inspiration. More of the suggested games will be appearing soon. Let me know what you guys think and keep the ideas coming.

Comments, suggestions, and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	11. Creamdom Hearts

**Creamdom Hearts**

"I'm bored Tails…" Cream sighs as she sits at her desk in her office with her head propped up against her hand. "Taking over Nintendo was so easy…What can we do now?"

"Hmmm…I dunno Cream. Let me do some research…" Tails replies as he types away at his smaller desk in the corner of the room.

**(An Alley Near Sega's Abandoned Lot)**

"Since when do plumbers like you come around these parts?" Sonic opens one eye as he lies on the concrete with his head leaning against a brick wall.

"Since I don't have a job anymore! Cream fired me and my brother earlier this week! And Peach yesterday!" Mario exclaims. "Mama Mia! What am I-uh gonna do? Peach is pregnant with the baby and she's a due any a day!"

"Cream's in control of Nintendo now? Wow. She really is taking over everything." Sonic says as he stands up and dusts himself off.

"What? And you're not getting some good out of it Sonic?" Mario asks skeptically.

"Heck no!" Sonic scoffs. "Since Cream's been in control, they've only made two games with me in it."

"At least she still lets you be in games." Mario remarks.

"I'd rather not be in anything than be in Sonic Patty Cake and Sonic Hopscotch." Sonic forces himself not to turn red from embarrassment as he reaches into the dumpster and tosses a copy of each game toward Mario.

Mario's eyes widen as he sees the glossy cover of the games: One has Sonic jumping on one leg on the number 7 space of a hopscotch board, while the other has him sitting cross legged playing Patty Cake with Cheese with a big smile on his face.

"I'm a so sorry Sonic." Mario says in his thick Italian accent. "I had no idea it had gotten that bad for you."

Sonic nods his head sadly.

"I know she's part of your group Sonic, but this Cream…she has become a menace!"

Sonic sighs heavily. "I know. I love her like a sister, but she's let all this popularity go to her head." Sonic takes the last sip of the can of Cream soda he had with him. The light orange colored can had an outline of Cream's face on it and light blue letters spelling out Cream soda. "Even that chao of hers has his name all over everything: Cheddar Cheese, Shredded Cheese, Mozzarella Cheese! All with his face on it saying 'Chao Chao Chao!'

"What does that even mean? How does she understand what he says all the time?" Mario asks out of curiosity.

"Personally, I think she just makes up something so that it sounds like he's agreeing with her." Sonic frowns as he crushes the empty soda can beneath his dirtied red shoe.

"We've got to stop her Sonic." Mario says seriously. "Will you help me?"

Sonic looks at the ground, avoiding Mario's eyes.

"Yes. Yes I will." Sonic snaps his head up as he reaches his hand out to shake Mario's.

**(Inside an air vent of Square Enix's HQ)**

"Great job Tails! I can't believe we overlooked this place! They're a huge threat to our popularity and our cuteness!" Cream says quietly as they inch along inside the cramped passageway. Tails silently points down as they crawl close to a hatch. He expertly twists a few bolts and removes the cover in absolute silence. He quickly sticks his head out ever so slightly before pulling it back in and nodding to Cream. Tails slips through the opening and latches onto a metal beam running high above the floor with his feet. Cream follows his lead and soon they are both hanging upside down.

"Wha-"

"Shhh!" Tails puts a finger over her lips and silences the rabbit. Cream is wearing a short, solid black dress and tight black gloves and shoes. Tails has on an equally dark pair of pants, shirt, and a hat.

"But Tails!" Cream whispers, barely audible. "Why are we just hanging upside down? What could that possibly accomplish?"

"I sent one of my remote controlled flying drones here earlier to do a heat analysis and found out that this is one of the least travelled parts of the building. But, somebody from Square Enix will come through that door into this hallway eventually. And when they do, we'll ambush them and use them to get some more information."

Cream nods excitedly.

They don't have to wait long as one of the metal doors is quickly pushed open. A tall, brown haired kid wearing red pants and oversized yellow shoes walks confidently through the corridor.

"Get him!" Cream shouts as she releases from the bar, flaps her ears furiously, and dive bombs the unsuspecting guy.

"Gahhhh!" He screams as Cream collides into him, knocking him out cold. Tails is right behind her as he flutters to the ground.

A loud metal clang is heard as Sora's hand releases what looks like a giant key.

"Uhh…Cream?"

"Yeah?"

"He's completely unconscious. We won't be getting any information from him anytime soon." Tails says, checking the boy's vital signs.

"What's this thing then?" Cream asks as she picks up the key that's almost as tall as Tails and her.

"Lemme see…." Tails looks it over carefully, running his hands along the edges. "Seems like it's some kind of sword."

The door on the other end of the hall swings open with a bang as a girl steps inside.

"Sora! Oh my gosh! What happened?" She asks as she sprints toward her fallen friend. "And who are you two?"

"Oh….we're…uh….new Disney characters….didn't they tell you?" Cream lies quickly. "We're going to be in the next game in the Kingdom Hearts series with you guys. I think they're calling it 716/4 Days."

Tails exhales a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as the girl seems to believe their story.

"That's great, but what happened to Sora?" The girl looks over him with concern as she kneels by his right side.

"I dunno. This is our first day on the job. We were just walking through and saw him passed out on the floor. I think he's okay though. He's still got a pulse and everything." Tails tells a fib as well.

"Well, we'd better take him to seen King Mickey and Queen Minnie. They can probably help restore his consciousness. It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did." Her blue eyes shine warmly against the contrast of her reddish brown, perfectly cut shoulder length hair. "I'm Kairi by the way."

"My name is…Hoppity The Rabbit." Cream makes up a name for herself out of nowhere. "And this is…K.J. the fox."

Tails eyes widen in shock at the seemingly random name Cream assigns to him.

"Nice to meet you guys." She gives them a short smile before turning back to Sora. "K.J., can you help me carry him?" Tails nods , picking up the unconscious kid's feet.

"He dropped this thing." Cream explains as they begin to exit the room. "Do you know what it is?"

"Oh yeah," Kairi says casually. "That's Sora's Keyblade. He uses that to help fight against the Heartless."

"Heartless? Who's that?"

"Oh, that's what the bad guys are called in the game. One swipe from the Keyblade and bam! You can lock someone away forever. It's a pretty powerful weapon when you really think about it."

Hmmm….Cream thinks cunningly to herself as she looks over the unique weapon.

The group slowly makes their way through to King Mickey's castle where they recount their story for the mouse and his queen.

"How could this have happened?" King Mickey asks, looking at the still motionless boy.

"I don't know." Kairi shakes her head sadly. "These two new Disney characters said they were finding their way around the building and discovered him like this in the hall."

"New Disney characters?" Minnie eyes Cream and Tails skeptically. "You don't look like Disney characters. You don't look very…American."

What's that supposed to mean you stupid rat? Cream thinks as her anger simmers in her mind.

Tails notices Cream's agitation and tries to do some damage control. "It's…a new animation style they're trying…big eyes and all of that."

"I'm with Minnie, something doesn't seem right here at all." Mickey stands closer to Minnie, who's wearing a flowing pink and white gown and a sorcerer's type hat.

Tails and Cream stay silent and stare back at the mouse king and queen.

"If you're Disney characters," Mickey begins again. "What's the secret code word of the day?"

"Uhh…what?" Cream asks, suddenly feeling trapped. Kairi crosses her arms in agitation as she stares at the struggling rabbit and fox.

"There's so many companies all around the world making cheap knock-offs of Disney characters, the real ones are set a text message with a secret code word every day." Mickey explains. "Now…what…is…today's…word?"

"Uh….macaroni?" Cream guesses.

"No! It was Walt."

"Of course!" Cream slaps her hand over her face in frustration.

"You've been lying this whole time, haven't you Hoppity?" Kairi asks in shock.

"Yeah! And my name's not actually Hoppity moron!" Cream shouts as she jumps back from them.

"And my name's not K.J.!" Tails adds quickly, backing toward the door as well.

"We can't let you escape! Sound the alarm!" Mickey says hurriedly. Minnie pushes a button on the side of her throne and the song 'It's a Small World After All' begins playing throughout the building. Disney characters of all sorts from Goofty , 57 of the Dalmatians, and even Donald Duck rush into the throne room.

"Who are you and why are you actually here?" Mickey asks pointedly.

"My name is Cream and this is my boyfriend and sidekick Tails." Cream says firmly. "We're here to take over your company."

"You think you can defeat a company as big as Square Enix and Disney? Well goorrssshhh!" Goofy laughs uncontrollably for a moment.

"We won't let that happen." Kairi says softly as she kneels to the ground. "C'mon Sora! Please get up so you can help us."

"You will give in to us Kairi." Cream says slyly as she grabs firmly onto the handle of the Keyblade. "Or I'll use this to lock all of you away with the rest of the Heartless forever."

The 57 Dalmatians run out of the room, barking and whining in fear.

"You can't use that thing! You don't even know how!" Minnie challenges her.

"Actually…pretty much anybody can. They just have to pick it up and swing it." Goofy says simply. Mickey frowns at him for giving up the information so easily.

"Ha! I knew you'd see it my way." Cream says as she remains ready to swing the sword at any moment. "You'd better go tell your bosses about the deal."

Mickey nods once before sighing in defeat and heading out of the room toward the executive offices on the other side of the complex. The others remain locked in an intense stare down as they wait for Mickey to return.

After a few minutes, a thought pops into Tails' head. "Hey Cream, are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it Tails, yeah, actually I am."

Tails pulls out some strawberries and apple slices from his pocket and feeds Cream a few of each as the others look on in disbelief.

"That was really good Tails. Thanks. You're so thoughtful." Cream licks her lips to savor the last of the sweet taste of the rich red berries. All the Disney characters look on with hungry eyes until Mickey returns fifteen minutes later.

"The company's all yours Cream. Here's the papers. They're packing up their offices now." Mickey says as he tosses them in her direction. His ears and tail droop as he walks back toward Minnie.

Tails and Cream high five their success as all the Disney characters begin moving out of the castle, not sure where they'll go.

**(Two Hours Later)**

"Wow Tails! We've got so much space now, you can have an entire floor to yourself if you want. We'll have to have a rollerblading race in the halls at some point." Cream exclaims as they walk down one of the empty corridors of the Square Enix building.

"That'd be nice, but if it's alright Cream…I'd rather be in the same office as you." Tails says shyly.

Cream thinks for a moment. "You're right Tails…partners work better when they're closer. Still, this whole floor will be yours to do with as you please."

"Awesome!" Tails pumps his fist in excitement.

"It's really something Tails, ya know?" Cream says as she turns to look at him directly. "We've both become so popular now! Nothing can stop us, huh?"

"I don't think so Cream." Tails replies. "I don't think so."

**To Be Continued**

Can anyone challenge Cream and Tails' growing power? What are Sonic and Mario up to? What game will Cream go after next? Find out next time!

**Author's Note 1:** _**The title for this chapter was PM'd to me first by mybest321**_. I think several reviews had mentioned doing this game as well, but _**mybest321**_ was the one who came up with this specific one. Thanks very much to him for the idea and everyone for the input! It was so funny and clever! I've only played about 15 minutes of one Kingdom Hearts game, so I know almost nothing about it. I've heard they're really good though. I hope the characters and items I used in this chapter make sense with how the game works. Let me know if I messed something up.

**Author's Note 2:** I didn't know how to make Mario sound like he does in the games, so that's why I added all those A's between what he's saying. You know how he says like 'It's a-me a-Mario!' stuff like that. Just didn't want to confuse anybody and think those were typos.

Thanks very much for reading! I hope it's still making you laugh! I have a lot of fun writing these chapters! Let me know what you think and what you think will happen next.


	12. Assassin's Cream

**Assassin's Cream**

"Tails! Tails!" Cream shouts as she shakes the still sleeping fox. "Tails wake up! We've got a catastrophe on our hands!"

"Huhhnnn?" Tails struggles to open his eyes as he glances at the clock that reads 3:14 A.M. "What's wrong Cream?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I was looking up some more potential threats to us, and there's this company called Ubisoft that have this thing called A Piece of Eden." Cream explains quickly, almost to the point that she's out of breath.

"A Piece of Eden?" Tails rubs his eyes drowsily as he sits up and pushes his dark blue covers off.

"It's some kind of an ancient artifact that can control people's minds!" Cream says seriously, immediately getting Tails' attention. "This could neutralize the threat we have of using your brainwashing satellite!"

Tails thinks seriously for a moment as he rubs his hand on his chin. "You're right Cream. If they used this Piece of Eden thing before I could activate the satellite, we wouldn't be able to threaten Sega or anyone else. This could ruin us!"

"I know! We've got find these Ubisoft people and fix this! Fast!" They both nod and quickly get dressed before hopping into the X Tornado and taking off with a blast.

"Uhh…Cream?" Tails asks cautiously. "We've got a problem. It's the middle of the night. Nobody's going to be at Ubisoft's Headquarters until in the morning."

"Not to worry Tails! I already looked up the top executive's address." Cream grins as she turns her cell phone sideways so Tails can see. "4114 Hwy 548."

"You mean you want to go there now?" Tails questions her.

"Of course! We can't risk waiting!"

"Alright, I'm on it!" Tails confirms as he enters the address in the plane's GPS.

**(15 minutes later: Inside the Executive's House)**

"Who in the world would be ringing the doorbell at four in the morning?" The man mumbles as he slowly descends the staircase, wearing a pair of purple mesh basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt. "I knew I shouldn't have fired the butler. Then he'd have to do this kind of stuff." He looks out the peep hole but doesn't see anything due to Tails and Cream's short height. "Is somebody there? This better not be a prank."

"Hello, sir." Cream says sweetly with the door still closed. "We were wondering if we could have a word with you."

"We?"

"Yes. My name is Cream and this is my assistant slash boyfriend slash partner Tails."

"Never heard of you."

"Excuse me?" Cream snaps, instantly dropping her nice girl routine. "Wha' do you mean you've never heard of us? We're originally from Sega, but we've starred in all kinds of games recently."

"Oh, you must be in those educational games where kids learn to count or whatever. My company doesn't really do that kind of stuff so I wouldn't know who you ar—"

"EDUCATIONAL GAMES?" Cream shrieks before knocking down the door with a swift, one leg kick.

"Ahhh!" The man quickly jumps out of the way as the door smashes to the ground, falling just short of the bottom of the staircase. Cream angrily stomps on top of the door and walks until she's next to the freaked out Ubisoft boss.

"Where is it?" Tails says darkly.

"Where is what?" The man asks, not realizing what Tails and Cream are after.

"The Piece of Eden. You must have it."

"What? From Assassin's Creed?"

"It will be called Assassin's Cream now." Cream corrects him coldly.

"What are you talking about? The Piece of Eden is back in ancient Italy. Desmond used the Animus to time travel back there. If anybody has The Piece of Eden by now, it would be him."

"Where can we get one of these Animuses?" Cream tries out the word she's never heard before.

"That's where you're out of luck, kid. There's only one and that's the only way you could get to Italy in the year 1191."

"You're saying we'd need some kind of time machine?" Cream asks for clarification.

"Exactly." The man narrows his eyes, thinking he's defeated the rabbit.

"Tails?"

"I'm on it!" He hurriedly steps back to the driveway and pushes a dark green button under the left wing of the plane. "Fortunately, the X-Tornado can be converted into a time machine." His mecha' quickly transforms into a large, mostly metal box with an input panel on the outside. "What year did he say Cream?"

"1191."

"Alright…we're ready to go!"

"What? You can't be serious?" The man shouts as he steps outside.

"We've got some unfinished business. We'll deal with you when we get back." Cream says, smirking at the man as she and Tails step into the time machine. Tails presses the blue activation button and they disappear into a field of thick white light.

They have no idea what they're getting into. The executive thinks cunningly as he heads back inside and leans the door up against the opening so it's at least partially keeping the cool air out. "Desmond is a trained assassin. There's no way they'll be able to stand against him."

**(Italy, 1191)**

"Wow Cream, this place sure looks…primitive." Tails observes as they look out from a rooftop. Horses pulling carts of food and countless people line the poorly paved streets. "How are we gonna find this guy though Cream? Italy's a big place."

"That's easy Tails. There can't be that many people in Italy named Desmond." She says as she jumps down from the roof. "Yo Desmond! DESMOND! Desmond, where are you?"

The crowds turn and gasp before chattering amongst themselves at a fast pitched pace.

"Tails? What the heck are they saying? I don't speak Italian." Cream asks.

Tails pulls out his cell and activates a translation app. "They're either saying 'A rabbit press is inside the fort OR….that your dress is way too short."

"What?" Cream looks over her somewhat loose, mid-thigh length orange outfit. "You mean they're saying I'm dressed like a…slut?" Cream whispers the last part.

"I don't think that word has been invented yet." Tails says jokingly. "I'm picking up something else though…They're either saying, 'Buying some socks now would be too hasty OR… 'The yellow, two tailed fox looks tasty!'" Tails gasps. "I think they're thinking about making us their next meal Cream!"

Cream looses it at the mention of being turned into someone's dinner. "Alright buddy, listen up!" She grabs a man from a nearby crowd and shoves him to the ground. "What's the big idea? We're here on a mission! Not to be turned into rabbit and fox stew, got it? Now where is this Desmond guy?"

Tails's uses his machine to quickly translate into Italian. The man shakes in fear and closes his eyes as he points toward the Coliseum at the end of the town's main thoroughfare. Cream releases the man without a word and begins walking in that direction.

"Graci!" Tails says kindly in the direction of the man before jogging after Cream.

**(Meanwhile, back with Mario and Sonic in 2011)**

"How are things with you and Amy?" Mario asks.

"It's complicated." Sonic says simply.

"What's a complicated about it? She's a hot hedgehog!"

Sonic raises an eyebrow at him. "Anyway, more importantly Mario, we've got to work together with everyone to bring down Cream."

"What can we do though, a Sonic? Cream…she's a so popular now! Even if we defeat her, people will still love her." Mario sighs, so depressed that he can only twirl his spaghetti around his fork.

"That's just it Mario. We'll have to defeat her in a game! That way everyone will think she's weak and they won't buy all her stuff anymore."

"But how will we get her to put us in a game with her?"

"Well, I was thinking." Sonic begins.

"Wow, I guess that was a first for you, eh Sonic?" Mario says slyly.

Sonic frowns at him before continuing. "What was that game of yours I was in a few years back? Awesome Clash Fighters or something?"

Mario stares at Sonic for a few seconds, thinking he's joking. Sonic holds out his hands and shakes his head, not understanding what Mario's waiting on.

"You mean Super Smash Brothers?" Mario sighs.

"Yeah, that's the game." Sonic points at Mario and snaps his fingers. "If we can convince her to make another one of those games, but with her in it, we can get all the other characters to gang up on her and defeat her for the whole world to see! That'll put her in her place for sure."

Mario's eyes brighten as he considers Sonic's suggestion. "You know…that's not a bad idea."

**(Back in Italy 1191)**

"Hey! Are you Desmond?" Cream demands as she and Tails step onto the dusty, wind swept floor of the Coliseum.

"I am. What of it?" The man turns only slightly, looking over his left shoulder as he stands over several of his slain victims.

"I hear you have the Piece of Eden." Cream says as she widens her stance and prepares to fight. Tails tries to mimic her motions as best as possible.

"I have come into possession of it, yes." Desmond says coolly as he draws his sword and turns to face the fox and the rabbit. "Who sent you? The Knights Templar?"

"Uhh…of course." Cream looks around, not sure what it is that he's talking about.

"It figures they'd become desperate enough to send someone dressed up in an ugly rabbit costume."

"What did you say fool?" Tails shouts as he runs at Desmond. "How dare you call Cream ugly? And it's no costume! That's Cream in all her natural beauty!"

Desmond swings his sword but Tails deftly dodges the attack. He flies through the air as Desmond tries to swing his blade in a tight circle but completely misses the fox. He becomes so consumed with slicing his sword at Tails, that he pays no attention to Cream who flies in and dive bomb kicks him in the shoulder, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Gah!" Desmond gasps as his sword tumbles to a stop a few feet away. Tails swoops down and picks it up before dropping it into Cream's awaiting hands.

"Wanna dance, tough guy?" Cream narrows her eyes as she tightens her grip on the handle of the blade.

Desmond produces another, shorter sword and leaps at Cream, but she pushes back against him. Unfortunately for him however, the man forgets he has two opponents to deal with, as Tails smashes into him from the left, sending Desmond skidding to the dirt again. Cream takes advantage and leaps over him with one foot placed between his arms on each side of his chest. She places the sword gently against his throat and looks at him with fierce eyes.

"Some assassin you are." She scoffs at him. "Now where is The Piece of Eden?"

Desmond uses his head to gesture toward a small pocket on his jacket. Tails nods to Cream and takes the artifact, as well as the Animus time traveling device from him.

"No! You can't take that! How will I get back to my own time?" Desmond asks.

"That's what you get for calling Cream anything less than the most beautiful bunny in the world!" Tails growls at him.

"Well, I guess we're all done here." Cream begins to back away from the still stunned soldier.

"W-W-Who are you?" Desmond stutters as he struggles to crawl away along the ground.

"Your most awesome nightmare ever!" Cream laughs at him as she and Tails take to the air and fly back toward the rooftop where they left the Tornado Time Machine.

**(2011, Ubisoft Executive's House)**

Tails converts the Tornado Time Machine back into the X-Tornado as Cream knocks on the propped up door again.

"Y-Y-You're back?" The man gasps as he looks at the smiling rabbit girl, holding both The Piece of Eden and the Animus.

"Yep, and if you want this time travel thing back so you can go retrieve that pitiful excuse for an Assassin you call Desmond, you have to sign your company over to me right now. I'll give you $1 for it, and that's my final offer." Cream states simply.

The executive is speechless as he sees Tails walk up and put his arm around her after completing some equipment checks on his plane.

"You defeated Desmond? B-B-But how?"

"We're just better at his job than he could ever hope to be." Cream says casually.

"Alright! You win! Just let me have that Animus back and it's all yours! All of Ubisoft is yours to do with as you please!" The executive gives in. He rushes upstairs and retrieves all the paperwork to turn the company over to Cream and Tails.

Tails and Cream promptly leave the CEO behind and take off, heading back toward their house.

"You know, we've built a pretty impressive empire, huh Cream?" Tails comments as they coast through the early morning sky.

"You said it partner! That was scary when my mom almost got in the way though." Cream admits. "I still can't believe she doesn't want anyone to see those pictures of Vector drinking carrot juice from her belly button though."

They both bust up laughing at the thought.

"I can't wait to get home Cream. I want to catch up on my sleep. I'm not used to these middle of the night missions." Tails yawns as they begin to descend toward the landing strip near their house.

"Me either Tails. But we've always got to be alert for new threats in our quest to become the most popular characters on the planet." Cream reminds him.

"Wha' do you think will be our next step?" Tails asks as they exit the plane and walk toward the front door.

"Ya know….I hadn't really thought about it." Cream replies. "Maybe there's more to being popular than just video games?"

Tails and Cream begin to discuss their next move, but the conversation ends as they're both asleep almost as soon as they collapse on the couch.

**To Be Continued**

Will Mario and Sonic's plan work? What could Cream and Tails possibly do to become even more popular since they've already taken over four companies? Find out next time!

**Author's Note 1:** _**The idea for the title of this chapter came from mybest123 again.**_ This is a game I have never actually played, so I hope I didn't screw up all the references. Let me know if I was way off base on Desmond or what the Animus and Piece of Eden are. I had to watch a review of it on IGN to figure out what in the world was going on in the actual game. The title was just too good to pass up! Assassin's Cream! So creative! Thanks to _**mybest123**_ again for some awesome inspiration!

**Author's Note 2:** In the part where Tails is using his translator to help Cream understand Italian, I tried to make his machine have the same kind of 'problems' it had in Sonic Colors, but it was hard to come up with words that rhymed and sounded like others things (if that makes any sense).

Thanks again so much for reading and reviewing guys. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far! I really appreciate the comments and the feedback. More of your suggestions and ideas will be featured in future chapters!


	13. Cream's Got Talent

**Cream's Got Talent**

"Hey Tails, wakey wakey!" Cream gently touches his shoulder.

"Hm?" He opens his eyes slowly.

"C'mon Tails, it's almost one o'clock! We slept way late because we went on that little mission last night."

"Cream, I kinda wanna take a day off. Taking over all these companies and making these games has been exhausting."

"Sorry Tails, no can do!" Cream says plainly. "Now let's get some lunch! We're already behind! Someone could be plotting to take us down right now and we might not even know it!"

"But Cream…" Tails pulls the dark blue covers completely over his head.

"Now Tails…" Cream says seriously as she walks back beside the bed and puts her hands on her hips. He senses her presence and nervously pulls the covers down so his eyes can peek out.

"Tails, I may love you, but if you don't get up right now…NO MAKING OUT FOR 3 DAYS!" Tails flies out of bed, gets dressed, and is fixing lunch in the kitchen within ten seconds.

Tails prepares a delicious grilled cheese with two slices of cheddar for himself and a big bowl full of salad for Cream. They begin to eat their meals, but Cream is quickly distracted by thoughts that have been bothering her since last night. "You know Tails, I'm still kind of shocked by what that guy said."

"Who? Desmond?" Tails asks.

"No no no. The Ubisoft guy. He said he thought I would be in educational games and he had no idea who we were." Cream gets lost in her thoughts. "But we've been in so many games now! Everyone should know who we are!"

"I guess there are SOME people out there that don't play video games." Tails suggests, trying to calculate the odds in his head.

"Then we've got to do something about that and fast!" Cream looks across the table at him intensely. "But…how can we reach them if they don't have a Wii, a PS3, or a 360?"

"Well, there's always TV." Tails throws out the first thing that comes to his mind. "I mean, everybody watches television, right?"

"Miles T. Prower!" Cream launches herself across the table and mauls the fox, sending his chair backwards and crashing to the floor with a bang. She fiercely kisses him before he even knows what's going on. "You're a genius, you know that?" Cream stands up and brushes herself off, leaving Tails still on the floor in confusion.

"W-W-What?" Tails is still a little out of it as he struggles to stand up.

"That's what we've got to do! We've got to get on TV! That way everyone in the whole wide world will know who we are!" Cream exclaims happily.

"But Cream, we don't know anyone that works in TV. We've got no connections or anything. How are we going to get someone to make a TV show about us?"

"Not to worry Tails! I'm already on it." Cream is Swype-typing away on her cell phone at a fast pace. "We've got to be careful how we do this though. I think we should start with…this Cartoon Network place. They seem to have lots of good shows we could take over…I mean…work with."

"Your wish is my command!" Tails salutes her as they head for the door. They hop into Tails car from Sega All-Stars racing and zip off toward the Cartoon Network studios.

"Cream, there's so many shows though, how can we decide which one is right for us?" Tails asks as the wind whips through their fur as they drive along the freeway that goes around Station Square.

"That's what I'm trying to decide right now, Tails. Would you rather be…a ninja…or…a pirate?"

Tails pauses to consider the possibilities. "I think I'd have to go ninja. Pirate would be cool though. We could stop by the pet shop on the way and get parrots and everything."

"We'd better do that as back up, just in case." Cream responds. Tails quickly changes lanes and gets off at the next exit to head toward the nearest tropical bird store.

**(Meanwhile, In The Casino Night District of Station Square)**

"It's not that simple, Mario!" Sonic shouts at him. "If we just say 'Hey Cream, wanna be in a game with us?' She'll shoot us down faster than she did all those bad guys in Star Cream 64 3D! We've got to come up with a way to trick her…but how?"

"I dunno Sonic! She certainly won't speak to me or a my brother! Luigi…he's a afraid of all rabbits now! He's got some kind of phobia! Even those cute little rabbits that we have to chase around that steal my hat a sometimes…Luigi saw one the other day…he ran all the way home and hid under his bed for six hours!"

"We've got to get someone she would trust…or someone she doesn't know…to pitch the idea about the Smash Bros. game to her." Sonic continues as they sit at a table inside one of Rouge's clubs.

"Maybe we can convince your little two-tailed friend?"

"Nahh…won't work. Tails has completely gone over to her side. He'd follow her to the end of the earth and jump right off it if she asked him to."

"Who could convince her then?"

"You know…I think I know just who to ask…" Sonic shows off his trademark smirk for the first time since Cream began her rise to power.

**(Inside Cartoon Network's Headquarters)**

"So you want me to believe that you two, some random rabbit and fox that walked in off the street, can star in one of our shows?" The female CEO leans back in her chair as she asks.

"We're not random!" Cream snaps at the woman. "You're telling me you've never heard of Cream the Rabbit or Tails the Fox…aka Miles Prower…aka The Cutest Guy In The World?"

Tails blushes fiercely as he turns in his seat to look at Cream.

"No, I haven't heard of either one of you, and frankly, I find it kind of insulting that you think you can just march in here and demand to be on a TV show. Acting takes years of practice, countless hours of rehearsal, and lots of hard work! What kind of show do you even want to do?"

"We've picked out this Naruto show about the ninjas. We'd like to star in that one, but change the name of it to NaruTails or NaruCream of course. This other one called…One Piece…that's also on our list." Cream says, turning super polite again.

The executive looks at the two in wide-eyed disbelief, unable to immediately come up with a response.

"Hey Cream…" Tails whispers as he cups his hand around her ear. "Do you think those two parrots will be okay? I mean, we couldn't leave them in the car, but I was kind of worried that they flew away from us so fast."

"Don't worry Tails. Parrots always fly back to their nests at the end of the day. I think they used them to carry messages back and forth in the old days. Homing Parrots or something like that."

"I think it's Homing Pigeons…" Tails says nervously. Cream shrugs as they turn back to the woman.

"I can't just let you be in a show. All of the actors and actresses have contracts that would have to be re-negotiated and all of that. It's just too muc—"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Wilkins?" A pink haired girl in a maroon colored outfit knocks lightly as she sticks her head in the door.

"Oh, Sakura! Good to see you." The female boss stands up quickly, walking over the room to shake her hand. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was here to talk about why the food in the company cafeteria sucks, but who are these two guys?" Her sea green eyes light up brightly as she gestures toward Cream and Tails.

"Them? Oh…they're nobodies." The executive scoffs. "Just a couple of wannabes ac—"

"One of them's a fox! And it has two tails!" Sakura shouts. "Naruto would freak out if sees this! Are you an incarnation of The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox? It's a trick right? You've only got two tails, but that's what foxes do, they trick people. So you're the demon fox? Do you want to fight Naruto? I thought the demon fox was sealed inside Naruto? Was he lying to me? I'll be right back!" Sakura finishes her rambling series of question and sprints out, heading down the stairwell. She returns within seconds, a somewhat confused Uzumaki being dragged alongside.

"Who are you?" Naruto demands, turning serious as Tails and Cream stand up from their chairs.

"We've come to take over your show so we can star in it ourselves." Cream says, without even looking him in the eye. She's too focused on tying a black scarf around her forehead. "Tails…could you help me?"

Tails makes a double knot in the back and turns Cream around so they can look each other over. In addition to buying the parrots, they stopped by a local dojo and Cream got a black karate outfit with a tangerine orange colored belt, while Tails got an all white suit with a yellow belt and headband.

"These are who I was telling you about Naruto. Could they be someone you need to defeat? Aren't you trying to defeat all the Nine-Tailed beasts?" Sakura says, barely able to contain her excitement.

"But this fox has only got two tails Sakura!" Uzumaki responds.

"Couldn't it be a trap though? Foxes are always trying to trick people!"

"Well, I wouldn't mind fighting him, if that's what you mean. It'll be an easy win. A pip-squeak like that couldn't but up much of a figh—ughhh!" Naruto's insult is cut off as Tails smashes into him, sending him skidding across the floor smashing through the wall and ending up in the hallway.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto quickly gets to his feet. Tails manages to dodge a few of Naruto's strikes, but Uzumaki's moves are so fast, he begins to land body blows to Tails.

"You wanna get beaten up as bad as your little friend over there, or do you wanna just give up now?" Sakura glares at Cream.

"Bring it on girl!" Cream shouts as she rushes forward and slice kicks Sakura's legs out from underneath her. Sakura hits the ground hard and Cream wastes no time grabbing her by the hair and hurling her through the wall. Cream keeps up the pressure as she flies through the opening in the wall and tackles Sakura, just as she was struggling to get off the ground.

"W-Wh-Where did you learn moves like that? S-Such speed!" Sakura struggles to say as Cream leans down to where their noses almost touch.

"You've got nothing on me…Pinky." Cream withdraws her face and kicks Sakura harshly, knocking her out.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto smirks at Tails, thinking he's got the upper hand as copies of the orange jumpsuit wearing fighter surround the two-tailed fox.

"Guhnnnn!" Tails shouts in pain as Naruto lands a fierce punch to his side, sending Tails skidding down the shiny, tiled floor.

"Ughhhh…" Tails struggles to sit up as Naruto walks toward him.

"I knew you'd be no match for me…you pathetic excuse for a fox! You're nothing but a little weakling. Somebody like you could never defeat someone like me in a million ye—huh?" Naruto is startled as he feels someone tapping on his shoulder. He spins around, only to be promptly kicked in the face by Cream as she flutters her ears fiercely and glares at him. Uzumaki crashes to the ground face first.

"You tryin' to be a tough guy, huh? HUH?" Cream grabs him by the collar of his outfit and yells at him. "Think you're something insulting my boyfriend, do you? HUH?" She asks again before delivering a fierce punch to his stomach. Uzumaki passes out from the combined pain, fear, and shock of being defeated by what seemed like an unthreatening looking rabbit.

Cream releases the ninja as soon as she realizes he's unconscious. "Tails! Tails! Oh Tails!" She sprints down the hall to check on her dazed partner. "Tails, are you okay? He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" Cream nuzzles and hugs the fox. "I love you and your two tails just the way they are. I don't care if you ever become a nine-tailed fox demon or not."

"I love you too Cream…I think I'll be okay…" Tails rubs his forehead, where a blackberry colored bruise is already starting to form.

The female executive sticks her head out from her office, her entire body still shaking somewhat. She looks over the damage to most of the floor and sees the unconscious Sakura and Naruto lying amidst the rubble. "The two of you defeated them?"

"You know it." Cream says proudly as she still looks Tails over for injuries.

"Well…they don't look like they'll be in any condition to tape for a while." The woman observes as she looks at the two knocked out ninjas again. "That means they've violated their contracts, so….they're fired. Would you two be willing to do the show for them?"

"Why the sudden change of heart? We didn't even get to threaten you with our brainwash satellite yet?" Cream asks out of suspicion.

"Sweetie, TV is brainwashing people by satellite."

Cream and Tails nod as they consider the executive's response.

"The show's taped on the fourth floor in Studio C. We'll start at 9 am sharp. I'll handle all the clerical stuff. From now on, you two will be the stars of the show!" The CEO says as she heads back into her office to draw up Tails and Cream's new contracts. She walks down the hall and hands the documents to them a few minutes later.

"You okay Tails? Feel like you'll be able to make it home?" Cream asks, as she helps him to his feet.

"Yeah." Tails says faintly.

Gotta…stay…conscious…if…I…want…to…be…able…to…make…out…with…Cream. Tails thinks as he tries to focus.

"You two are gonna have a bright future in this business." The woman says to them just before the elevator door closes.

Cream smiles ecstatically as she looks at Tails. "We did it! This is so exciting! Our first TV appearance! Things can only go up from here!"

**To Be Continued**

Will Cream be satisfied with staring in a show on Cartoon Network? Will Tails recover from his somewhat serious head injury and still be able to remember making out with Cream? Who does Sonic think will be able to trick Cream into being in a Smash Bros. game? Find out next time!

**Author's Note:** _**The ideas for having Cream and Tails be on Naruto and One Piece were PM'd to me by Miles of Zelda. **_Thanks so much for the ideas! So great! Can't thank you enough for suggesting them!

**Author's Note 2:** I haven't watched much of Naruto, so I don't know too much about what the whole story is about. I hope the stuff I included in here about the demon foxes and nine-tailed animals makes sense with what they're actually trying to do in the series. Isn't there like a demon sealed inside Naruto or something like that?

Thanks very much for reading and reviewing! So many great suggestions have been coming in! They're all so funny! Thanks again to _**Miles of Zelda**_ for the idea for the shows in this chapter! I know this chapter and the title for it were kind of different, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and keep the ideas coming.


	14. Total Drama Cream

**Total Drama Cream**

"No No No! You call them back and tell them I AM NOT doing a game where they load me up into a slingshot and launch me at a bunch of lime green colored pigs." Cream says plainly into her cell phone as she walks down the hallway of the fourth floor of Cartoon Network's studios.

"What?" Cream takes off her small black sunglasses as listens to the secretary on the other end of the line. "NO! I don't care if they call it Angry Cream! I do not want to be shot with a giant rubber band. It's too dangerous. Ugh!" She hangs up in a rush.

"G'morning Tails." Cream says quickly as she steps into her CN Studios office.

"Hey Cream! You doin' okay?" Tails asks out of concern as he sees her stomp toward her desk.

Cream sighs. "Yes and no. My phone has been ringing non-stop with all these crazy projects people want me to be a part of. Speaking of which, can you make me a really awesome airplane out of construction paper?"

"Uhh…sure, but why?"

"Those guys over at Nintendo want to make a game called Super Paper Cream. I read their proposal and it sounded pretty good. I think they're finally starting to realize that it's going to take an all out effort by everyone involved if we're going to become the most popular characters in the world!"

"Yeah!" Tails shouts in excitement.

"What's your schedule looking like today?" Cream inquires as she reaches into a small mini-fridge hidden behind her desk and pulls out an eight ounce bottle of chocolate milk.

"Let's see…" Tails quickly double clicks on his calendar on his laptop. "We're scheduled to make out from 10:30 until 11:00, and then we're supposed to have that little get to know everyone party with all the people on the seventh floor at noon. Other than that, I'm pretty free."

"The make out session is still on, but cancel that party. Mrs. Wilkins called a little while ago and said she's got a big new idea for us she wants to discuss over lunch." Cream explains as she types away at her keyboard.

"What is it?"

"Some kind of new show."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she thinks it will help us gain more exposure to a worldwide audience."

"Hmmm…I wonder what she could be thinking of?" Tails theorizes.

"I dunno, but can you come with me to this meeting I've got at nine? I've got a bunch of commercials to tape this morning, and it may get ugly if they don't make the changes I want."

"Of course! What's first?" Tails asks as he dutifully walks beside Cream like a golden retriever tagging along behind its owner.

"Well, I really like the idea of endorsing this energy drink, but I'm not doing it if they don't change the name to Red Bunny." Cream says haughtily.

"Want me to bring the remote for the brainwashing satellite?" Tails checks with her.

"Nahh…I think I can convince them with a little female persuasion. Apparently the rumor about me beating the hel—"

"Cream!" Tails cuts her off. "You can't cuss! That will hurt your popularity."

"Really?" Cream gasps as she covers her mouth with her hand. "Okay…Apparently the rumor about me beating the…stuffing out of Naruto and Sakura has been making its way around town. Better?"

Tails nods quickly. "What's after that though?"

"Oh some easy ones. Bunny Bread was all too happy to have me endorse their stuff. All I'm doing there is a photo shoot for the packaging. You just get to stand around and watch me look beautiful at that one." Cream nudges Tails and raises her eyebrows at him.

**( 3 Hours Later – Inside the Cartoon Network Cafeteria)**

"Wow Tails. Sakura was right. The food here really does suck." Cream drops her fork in disgust at the taste of the bland green beans.

"Yeah, the pulled pork isn't very good either." Tails tepidly takes another bite from his sandwich.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting!" Mrs. Wilkins, the CN executive that was a firsthand witness to Cream's beatdown of Sakura and Naruto says apologetically as she approaches their table. "How is your head, Tails? It looked like you took quite a beating yesterday? You don't have a concussion, do you?"

"I don't think so, but my memory of making out with Cream yesterday is a little fuzzy."

"I'm sorry about that. It's been taken care of though. Naruto and Sakura have been permanently dismissed from the company. They won't be bothering you again."

"Don't worry about it." Tails says warmly as the woman pulls out one of the curvy black chairs and sits down. She hurriedly opens up a leather binder she's carrying and hands a piece of paper to both Tails and Cream.

"What's this?" Cream questions as she begins to read the long document.

"This is the next big step for the two of you." The boss exclaims. "I was thinking…how can we help make Cream more popular? Well, instead of just being on a regular TV show…why not be on a REALITY TV SHOW? It will expose you to an entirely new audience!"

"Reality show? How does it work?" Cream sounds interested but skeptical.

"The idea behind this is that we'll basically take you two and twenty others and put you on an island where you'll compete in various events and build alliances to win a fantastic prize. But the prize isn't the important part of course. Everything will be taped and you'll get tons of face time around the world!"

"This sounds like an amazing offer, but I don't have time to track down twenty of our friends and get all this set up." Cream says plainly.

"You don't have to lift a finger Cream. We'll do all the prep work. You two just show up at the studio tomorrow afternoon at 3 p.m. and we'll have a driver that will get you out to the island."

"It's a deal then." Cream says simply as she pulls out a pen and starts to sign the contract before asking the woman. "I assume the same agreement as with NaruCream? Tails and I get 99% of the ad sales and you guys get to keep the other 1%?"

"Of course." The woman says seriously, sounding as if that really is a fair deal.

Tails and Cream quickly ink their contracts. Cream hastily hands them over to the executive before grabbing Tails' hand and pulling him away from the table. "Thanks, but we've gotta run. I've got some more sponsors to meet with this afternoon! Talk to you tomorrow!"

"Ready for the meeting with Apple, Cream?" Tails quizzes her as they head out the door.

"I'm kind of skeptical about this company, Tails." Cream says as they hurriedly walk down the hall. "Why do they want me to endorse them? I don't even like apples."

"Uhh…Cream?" Tails asks hesitantly. "You do know they don't actually make apples right?"

**(On One of The Barrier Islands Outside Station Square)**

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first episode of the newest reality show sensation, Total Drama Cream!" Chris McLean says as the camera zooms in on the group. Waves gently lap at the shore as the sky fades into a pasty pink in the evening sun. "I'm here with twenty-two of the most unique and crazy characters on the planet! They'll be competing to see who can survive Total Drama Cream and win a fantastic prize!"

The camera pans around and shows the contestants: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Yoshi on one side. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Big on the other.

"I can't believe they brought Mario, Luigi, and Peach here." Cream whispers angrily to Tails. "I don't want them to think there's any chance I'll hire them back. EVER!"

One of the many cameramen does a close up of Cream, trying to pick up what she's saying. Cream notices the approaching lens and quickly turns around and jump kicks it, sending cracks through the glass in all directions.

"Now contestants, your first night here will be all about getting to know each other and having fun. Our first competition will begin at 9 a.m. tomorrow! I'll see you then, but remember, until then, everyone at home will be watching your every move as we continue to stream the show live on the web throughout the night!"

Chris McLean heads out as all the characters begin to group together to talk things over.

"Cream!" Amy shouts happily as she runs up and hugs her lightly. "I'm so glad we get to do this! We've both been so busy lately, it's been forever since we got a chance to hang out!"

"Hey Amy." Cream greets her warmly.

"Cream, I can't thank you enough for firing Princess Peach! I was over at Nintendo the other day, and they're working on a game for me to star in called Super Awesome Amy! I can't believe it! I'm so excited! I know you were the one who set all that up…I just can't thank you enough!" Amy gives Cream an almost Sonic style squeeze before letting her go.

"Excuse me." A deep voice interrupts their conversation as a tall shadow extends over Cream, Amy, and Tails. "Cream, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Vector is looking at her seriously. Several cameras immediately swoop in for what they are expecting is a heated confrontation.

"What? You here to yell at me about blackmailing my mom and to tell me what a bad little girl I am?" Cream huffs as she puts her hands on the hips of her black island dress.

"Actually, I was just wondering if you could text me those pics. That was a wild night and I wouldn't mind keeping those in my personal collection." Vector explains. "I never knew carrot juice could taste so good until Vanilla made me try some. Cream, your mother…she is something special…" Vector's eyes go all dreamy as he zones out from the group.

"You don't even want to be me Dad, to you?" Cream suddenly shouts out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Vector looks stunned.

Cream bursts into tears and runs away toward a grove of thickly packed trees in the center of the island. Amy looks concerned, but Tails is the only one that chases after her.

"Cream! Cream! Wait!" Tails twirls his tails together and chases after her until he finally manages to catch her. He grabs her hand and spins her around. "Cream, what's going on? Why would you think Vector would want to be you Dad?"

"Tails…" Cream crashes into his chest, hugging him deeply with her head on his shoulder for a long while before finally pulling back and looking into his eyes with hers full of tears. "I've never told you or anyone else this before, but there's an awful reason why my Mom is a single parent."

"I'm so sorry Cream! I should've asked before." Tails tells her as cameras quickly find them, recording the events from every possible angle.

"No Tails, you shouldn't have. It's…almost too horrible to think about." Cream begins. "The reason my Dad isn't around anymore…is that…well…you know that male rabbits…sometimes…after their kids are born…they try to eat them." Tails nearly faints as he hears Cream's explanation but manages to steady himself as he wraps his arms around Cream's waist and she lightly puts hers around his neck.

"You see…my Dad…he was a cannibal, but my Mom didn't realize it until it was almost too late." Cream continues. "She saw him eyeing me when I was a few weeks old and beat the…"

"Cream…" Tails reminds her of the damage that cussing could do to her popularity.

"No Tails! It has to be said! Mom beat the living hell out of him and she thought that would set him straight, but it didn't. I remember him standing over my bed one night when I was five and seeing his fangs. It was so scary, but Cheese saved the day! Mom saw him knocked out on the floor the next morning and kicked him out for good. It's been just me and her ever since."

"I'm so sorry Cream. I had no idea. That must've been so traumatic for you! I'll never make another joke about eating rabbit meat again!" Tails whispers to her sorrowfully, blushing at all the times he'd teased her about that in the past.

"It's okay Tails. You didn't know. And I knew you were just messing with me. Still, I guess I just hoped that when my mom started dating Vector that he would become the Dad I never had."

Tails hugs her tightly again.

"You're so sweet Tails. Thanks for listening." Cream smiles at him as they begin walking back toward the shore. "Wanna go make out on the beach?"

**(4:30 in the morning)**

"Hey..psst…hey! Rabbit!" A dark voice whispers as it tugs on Cream's ear as she lies on her back inside her dark orange colored sleeping bag.

"Hmm?" Cream's eyes shoot open when she sees Shadow kneeling beside her. "I have a name ya know?" Cream manages to snip at him as she sits up.

"Look Cream, I've got a proposition for you." Shadow begins. "I have the backing to make a game that will cement your status as the strongest and most popular character of all time."

"Really? Why would you want to help me make a game like that?" Cream asks skeptically.

"Because…you're strong would be a valuable ally. I can make this game happen, but it would an honor just to train and work with you. All I ask in return is that you let me be one of the characters in this game. It'll be me, you, Sonic, Bowser, Link, and all the rest! I'm sure you'll be able to dominate us all though."

"Well, first of all, Tails my only ally, but you may be on to something. Instead of just taking on all these characters one at a time, battling them all in one place might be a good idea." Cream says thoughtfully.

Shadow patiently waits for her to consider his suggestion.

"You know what Shadow? You got yourself a deal. We'll set something up after we get through with this reality show. It'll be good to get everyone back together again."

"Excellent." Shadow says simply as he shakes Cream's hand. He begins walking off down the shore as the full moon hangs ominously overhead. Cream snuggles back into her sleeping bag and nuzzles closer to Tails.

**(9:00 A.M. Later That Morning)**

"Alright everyone, it looks like you're all rested and ready to go with today's challenge." Chris McLean announces as he looks over the group. "Except..we seem to be missing one contestant." Everyone looks around and sees Big underneath the palm tree that provides the most shade, casting his line out into the ocean while a green frog is seated nearby.

"Just ignore him. He kind of does his own thing." Sonic sighs as everyone turns back to the host.

"Okay then. Today's event will be an obstacle course with all kinds of challenges. Some big, some small. Be the first contestant to make it to the other side of the island and you'll be our big winner. It's every man, turtle, hedgehog, and rabbit for themselves! Feel free to partner up to benefit each other, but there can only be one winner! On your mark! Get set! Go!" McLean shouts as everyone takes off down the beach, quickly zig-zagging through a net maze and walking over a bed of hot coals.

"You doing okay so far Cream?" Tails huffs as he jogs behind her toward the jungle part of the course.

"Yeah, I think so." Cream replies as she throws off the top of a box containing puzzle pieces that each contestant has to construct before moving on to next challenge.

Sonic races ahead to a big lead, but is stopped in his tracks by the ¼ mile swim across to another part of the island. He shuffles nervously on his feet as he looks down at his reflection in the calm, clear water.

Tails and Cream manage to take the lead from Sonic as they begin the swimming portion of the course, with Yoshi and Amy not far behind.

"Not too much further to go Cream!" Tails exclaims as they splash out of the water onto the last section of the race.

A blinding green light flashes near the fox and the rabbit as Shadow materializes before them, holding a chaos emerald. "Just thought I'd drop in and let you two know that I'll be winning this race."

"I can't let you do that Shadow!" Tails instantly launches himself at the black hedgehog, knocking the chaos emerald from his hand. "Cream must win! At…any…cost!" Tails struggles to restrain Shadow as they wrestle for control of the emerald.

Cream stays focused and flies toward the goal, breaking through the red finish line just before Shadow manages to crawl away from Tails, grab the emerald, and use chaos control to cross the final checkpoint.

"Well done…rabbit." Shadow smirks at her. "Using your little fox servant to slow me down. You must have him trained pretty well. I look forward to working on the new game with you."

Cream stares at him seriously. "So do I Shadow. Meet at my Nintendo Office tomorrow morning at ten and we'll begin plans for the game, but if you ever lay a finger on Tails or speak ill of him again, I'll have to kick your –"

"Congratulations Cream! Since you won the race, that means you're safe from being voted off the show tonight!" McLean cuts her off as the rest of the contestants begin to cross the finish line.

"Wait wait wait. I'm glad I won and all, but I don't have time to stick around for twenty episodes of this show. I volunteer to leave the island first." Cream says sternly as she finds the nearest camera before brightening up and looking directly into the lens. "It's been a blast guys! And to everybody all around the world, thanks for watching! And remember, I'm Cream The Rabbit. The most amazing all-around character ever!" She makes a peace and victory sign before blowing a kiss to the camera.

"But…" The host stutters, unsure of how to proceed.

"Hey! If she's not sticking around for the rest of this thing, we're not either!" Mario complains as everyone looks at Chris McLean with an agitated glare.

"Uhh..well…" McLean begins again. "I guess…in that case…that will conclude this special one episode season of Total Drama Cream! Thanks so much for watching everyone! We'll see you again next time! Whenever that may be…"

"C'mon Tails! Let's go! We can check reality TV off our list of things to conquer. Besides, we've got maybe our biggest project yet to get to work on." Cream turns her eyes to Shadow for only a moment before flapping her ears and taking off toward Station Square. Tails quickly twirls his tails together and launches through the sky after her, eager to hear about what their next big task will be.

**To Be Continued**

Will Cream be able to defeat all her opponents in the game Shadow has planned for her? What other products and games can Cream endorse? Will the food at the CN Cafeteria get any better? Find out next time!

**Author's Note:** Several different ideas for titles were used in this chapter. Angry Cream (Angry Birds) was submitted by _**mybest123**_, Super Paper Cream was suggested by _**fallout-boy97**_, and Total Drama Cream was an idea from _**Sparkling-nexis137.**_

**Author's Note 2:** Again, this chapter was a little different than the past chapters that were just games, so I hope it's still good to you guys. Will the next chapter spell doom for Cream and Tails? Let me know what you guys think. Also, do you guys have Bunny Bread where you live? Bread always seems to be totally different everywhere you go. Thanks so much for reading and the reviews.

Also, I hope the idea about Cream growing up in a 'single-parent household' wasn't offensive to anybody. I have several friends that their parents are divorced, but I was just trying to think of a way Cream's dad is never around (since they never explain it in the show) and I thought it would fit in with the whole 'Total Drama' theme. And since sometimes rabbits do eat/kill their babies in real life. Yikes!

Thanks again and keep the ideas and suggestions coming!


	15. Super Smash Cream Brawl

**Super Smash Cream Brawl**

**(Cream's Nintendo HQ Office – 9:00 A.M.)**

"Alright Shadow, wha' do you see happening in this game, IF we agree to star in it?" Cream asks as she confidently leans back in her tall, executive chair.

"This will be like an ultimate showdown. A Tournament of Champions of sorts. You've beaten all the bad guys in Mario's Galaxy, wielded the Keyblade, and even travelled back to the 12th century, but can you defeat your rivals? That's what I want to know."

"You sound like you don't think I can." Cream seems to ignore Shadow as she spins around in her chair several times.

"It's not that I don't think you can, Cream. I just doubt that a girl of your stature can stand up to all the oppone—"

"OH! So it's because I'm a girl, huh? I never thought you'd be a sexist, Shadow." Cream says condescendingly. "What would your little Maria think? Hmm…oh wait…that's right…she can't think…because she's dead!"

"Don't you dare speak ill of my Maria!" Shadow stands up and puts both hands on the desk as he snarls at Cream.

"My my my Shadow…" Cream looks at him with a smirky glare. "Seems like you're the one letting your emotions get the better of you. Some might say you're the one acting all girly right now."

Shadow exhales loudly, resisting the urge to snap back at the rabbit.

"You see Shadow, Tails and I have a relationship built on sharing and trust. We're equals. He works for me and I work for him." Cream begins. "If I were to make Tails dress up in a maid outfit or as a firefighter, that might make me laugh and it would incredibly entertaining, but…it would be demeaning to Tails. You see?"

"Would you like some coffee, Shadow?" Tails interrupts, carrying a silver tray with several different containers on it.

"No thanks." Shadow declines. "Maria did not like coffee. So I will not like coffee. Maria's hatred of coffee will live on through me."

Tails and Cream glance at each other, as they both begin to question Shadow's mental stability.

"I should've known all along Shadow." Cream continues as Tails sets the trey down on the desk. "The only reason you want me in this game is because you think I will fail. And you want me to fail because you don't like seeing me on top. You see me as a threat, huh?"

"Hardly." Shadow snorts at the idea.

"Really? I think you're honestly quite afraid of me Shadow."

"Not at all, actually."

"Then why don't we fight it out right now? I'll be happy to prove you wrong." Cream motions for Cheese, who was lying down on a pallet on the floor beside Cream's desk.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I didn't say anything about fighting you right now." Shadow struggles to say. "J-J-Just put that chao down!"

"Okay Shadow…" Cream says as she grins at Cheese, patting him on the head as she returns him to his napping spot. "We wouldn't want you screaming like a little girl, now would we?"

"Look, are you in for doing this game or not?" Shadow huffs as he stands up, pushing his chair back.

"Oh, we're both in! Right, Tails?"

"I'm at your service Cream! Just say the word." Tails salutes her as he walks around to stand beside her like a bodyguard.

"Fine. My group has most of the game done already. We just need to you two to be there so we can get some real footage for the last battle at this Final Destination place. Nine o'clock tonight. Got it?"

"Oohhhh…final destination!" Cream shakes her hands out at him, pretending to be scared. "You've really got me worried now Faker!"

"Hey! Nobody calls me that!"

"Except Sonic. He told me a while back that drives you absolutely crazy."

"Grrr…."

"See, that's what makes it so funny. It wouldn't be as insulting if I called you Impostor or Impersonator. Faker is short and just rolls off the tongue."

"Well…even if I was a Faker…" Shadow counters. "You're…You're a Pretender!"

Cream realizes Shadow is just drying to rattle her. She doesn't even look him in the eye. "I'm much more in control of things than you'll ever know Shadow."

"Fine! Just be there tonight and we'll see what happens!" Shadow yells as he storms out of the room, slamming the door loudly as he leaves.

"Should we do anything before this afternoon to prepare for the fight?" Tails asks as they can still hear Shadow stomp down the hallway.

"Hmm…." Cream considers his question. "Let's make out for a little while."

"Okay!" Tails is more than happy to agree.

**(Final Destination Stage – 8:55 P.M.)**

"Looks like you showed up after all, huh rabbit?" Shadow glares at Cream and Tails as they arrive.

"Looks like YOU didn't chicken out." Cream replies smartly as she and Tails stare back at the black hedgehog.

Cream is wearing a tightly fitted black fighting dress with a sky blue ribbon died behind each ear. She also has black war paint smeared underneath each of her eyes to add to her intimidation factor. Tails has on a small, black watch-like device on his wrist and war paint to match Cream's.

"Well Cream, it's quite simple." Shadow explains. "As you can see, this is a pretty plain fighting arena. There's no special natural landmarks to help you or giant hammers to knock people out with. It's you and all your natural skills versus your opponents. First up is Mario. As you can imagine, he is quite angry at you for firing him. Especially when he has two kids and a wife to support." Shadow gestures over to Princess Peach who is standing in the audience holding a baby in each arm.

"Wait…I thought Peach was pregnant with one kid?" Cream sweatdrops as she looks more closely at the Princess.

"Well…" Shadow turns to look at her as well. Everyone notices, upon closer inspection, that Peach is holding a Baby Mario and a Baby Luigi.

"Wow Mario. How does it feel to know Peach was cheating on you with your own brother?" Cream asks loudly.

Mario flushes red with embarrassment. "You little rabbit! You a goin' down!"

Mario spins around and flings fire at Cream, but she easily leaps over the flames and quickly delivers five quick punches to Mario's gut, sending him stumbling backwards. Cream tosses Cheese at him to deliver a punch across the face before she grabs him by his overalls and flings him off the platform.

"Way to go Cream!" Tails spontaneously pulls out a set of orange pom-poms and cheers for her as he remains on the other side of the Final Destination platform where Cream walks back to.

"Even I knew you'd beat HIM." Shadow rolls his eyes. "Next up however, is a swordsman who's still not happy that you took over his franchise. How will you do against Link?" The Legend of Zelda theme song begins to play as Link produces his sword and rushes at her.

"Want me to beat you that way, huh?" Cream narrows her eyes at him as she pulls out the KeyBlade and fends off Link's swipes at her head and body. Cream uses her speed to quickly fly up and kick the elf's sword from his hand, sending it spinning off the edge of the platform into the abyss below. Link looks mortified as Cream dispatches him with a swift quick to the chest. He quickly falls through the darkness after his blade.

"C-R-E-A-M!" Tails cheers wildly. "She's a one girl fighting machine! Now everybody cheer for Teeeeaaam Cream!"

"It's funny you should mention a team, Tails." Shadow sounds more cocky as he interjects. "Because that's the next part of our little showdown here. Get out there with her. Why don't you help your little girlfriend out?"

"Good idea!" Tails throws down his pom-poms and joins Cream on the left side of the platform. Per the rules of the game, a red uniform appears on each of them.

"Which two are we up against?" Tails asks as he punches the air in front of him.

"Who said you're only fighting against two people?" Shadow says coldly as he gestures to the right side of the stage.

"Huh?" Tails and Cream both exclaim as they see Luigi, Sora, Bowser, Toad, Kairi, Goombas, Desmond and other Assassins, and countless other forms begin to materialize, all wearing blue jerseys.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Cream keeps her voice under control as Shadow joins the blue team as well. She gasps though, as does Tails, both almost unable to speak, as they see Sonic appear on their opponent's side.

"S-S-S-onic?" Cream questions. "Why would you fight AGAINST me?"

"It's for your own good, Cream." Sonic says seriously as he stares back at her with fierce green eyes. "You've become too big for your own good."

"You know, Sonic…" Tails jumps in, seeing Cream struggling. "You really should think about dying your fur a different color. Seeing as how you're green with envy of Cream all of sudden."

"Tails!" Sonic shouts at him. "Why are you supporting her? Can't you see this isn't right? It isn't natural! Cream isn't supposed to be the star!"

"Who are you to say who can and can't be a star, Sonic?" Tails asks pointedly. "I think you just don't want the competition."

"You're wrong, buddy." Sonic states solemnly.

"No, you're all the bad guys here. I…I…I love Cream and I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. Even if it means I have to defeat you, Sonic!"

Cream's mood brightens as she hears Tails' words. She narrows her eyes and fiercely stares at the almost countless number of opponents standing against her and the two-tailed fox.

"Ready to rumble, Sonic?" Tails asks confidently.

"Everyone! Get them!" Shadow commands the group as they rush at each other. Cream instantly begins flinging Cheese in all directions, smacking Toad, Bowser, and Zelda in the head. Tails takes the opportunity of everyone looking out for the diving bombing chao to spin his tails together and whip Yoshi , Desmond, and most of the Assassins off their feet.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow flings yellow energy waves at Cream but she zips through the air with somersaults and flips before springing back and kicking him underneath the jaw.

"Gahhhh!" Sora and Kairi gasp as Tails delivers several punches to their sides, sending them crashing to the ground.

"You're goin' down Cream!" Sonic warns as he sprints toward her. Cream times her attack perfectly however and kicks him between the legs. Sonic collapses to the ground with a miserable thud. Tails and Cream both huddle toward the left side of the platform as now Naruto, Sakura, a Lakitu, Koopa Paratroopas, and others begin to rush at them.

"Look out Cream!" Tails spins his tails rapidly and zooms just over her head to deflect the red walking spinies that Lakitu quickly throws. As the other combatants continue to press toward Tails and Cream, Shadow and Sonic begin to get to their feet.

"We didn't want to have to do this Cream…" Sonic says deeply. Tails looks over at them, sensing what they plan on attempting.

Shadow and Sonic produce the seven chaos emeralds that instantly spin around them propelling them to their super forms.

"Ha!" Cream takes a few deep breaths as she stares, unimpressed, at Sonic's and Shadow's yellow and vanilla colored super forms. "The joke's on you! Tails had the real emeralds in a safe at his house. Those are just fakes!"

"What?" Shadow and Sonic are shocked into disbelief at Cream's story. "Is that true Tails?" He nods at them with a knowing smile.

"And just to prove that we're telling the truth…" Cream reaches into her dress, causing the seven real chaos emeralds to suddenly begin spinning around her. Tails looks on in awe as Cream is consumed by the emeralds' energy. She emerges with deep, glowing yellow fur and a shimmering black dress that looks like it highlighted with diamonds. Her eyes pulse with a fierce red power.

"Let's go!" Cream says simply as she sprints across the stage at supersonic speed, tackling Sonic to the ground roughly. Shadow takes the opportunity while Cream is engaged to leap at her, but she reacts with lightning reflexes and side-kicks Shadow with her right leg, nearly launching him off the platform. Tails continues to fight, but struggles to fend off so many bad guys at once.

"You…w-w-won't…win…Cream!" Sonic struggles to say. "We've got you….outnumbered."

"Not for long!" Cream whispers into Sonic's left ear sweetly as she picks him up and prepares to throw him over the edge.

"Cream!" Tails gasps for air. She freezes at the sound of his voice. Still grasping Sonic by the scruff of his neck, Cream turns to see Shadow holding Tails in a painful headlock.

"It's simple…" Shadow says darkly. "Let Sonic go and hand over those emeralds or say goodbye for forever to your little fox boy."

Tails struggles to breathe as he tries to escape from Shadow's grip.

"Don't hurt him!" Cream shouts, her voice full of emotion as she looks at a terrified Tails. "Here!" She releases the power of the emeralds and returns to her normal form. The real emeralds clink to the ground. Cream lets go of Sonic's fur. He tumbles to the platform but quickly gets on his feet. Shadow releases Tails as soon as he sees the emeralds and Sonic have been spared.

"Oh Tails, are you okay?" Cream whimpers with concern as she launches herself into his arms.

"I am now…" He replies softly.

"I would have to disagree…" Shadow interrupts, laughing sinisterly as he and Sonic begin to approach the real chaos emeralds.

"C'mon Tails!" Cream commands him as they take to the air above the Final Destination platform.

"You two can't fly up there forever! Your ears and tails will get tired pretty quick! I've seen it happen before!" Sonic taunts them.

"It won't take that long to finish this." Cream says ominously as she and Tails hover high above Sonic and Shadow.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic says, his voice cracking for the first time since the fight began.

"Wanna let them in on our little secret Tails?" Cream asks as she turns to him.

"Of course darling." Tails replies. "What the two of you didn't know is that we stopped by here earlier this afternoon to check out the place. We figured you'd do something sneaky and underhanded like ambushing us, so….we planted a bomb underneath the platform. When I press this button on my watch…it will go BOOM!"

"What?" Shadow yells. "Quick Sonic! Get the emeralds!"

"Boom." Tails says simply as he pushes a small grey button. The Final Destination platform explodes in a massive blast of fire, rocks, and dust. The emeralds, Sonic, and Shadow fall silently into the endless darkness below.

"Mission accomplished Tails! Way to go!" Cream congratulates him as they fly back toward land. As their feet touch down on the soft, sweet smelling grass, the area seems strangely silent.

"Did we really just do that, Cream?" Tails wonders as they begin walking back toward Station Square. "Did we really just destroy all of our rivals?"

"Yeah…" Cream says, with a noticeable hint of regret in her voice. "They're all…gone."

"Well, there's always more stuff we could takeover I guess…" Tails suggests, sounding suddenly unsure of himself.

"Cream! Cream! There she is! And her super side-kick Tails!" Crowds of people rush at them, holding pictures to autograph, loaves of bread, energy drinks, and everything else imaginable. Cream and Tails look around and see their pictures on each billboard, the side of every bus, and on all the HDTV screens inside the mall.

"This isn't it…" Cream says as she falls to her knees. "This isn't what I wanted at all!" Tails drops down beside her and tries to protect her from the massive crowds that close in around them.

"I can't do this Tails! I don't want to be THIS famous!" Cream shouts so he can hear her, even though he's only inches away.

"Y-Y-You're right Cream." Tails struggles to say. "This isn't what I want either! I miss the way it used to be! When we made out six times a day instead of only four! I miss how we could walk down the street or go rollerblading together and no one would recognize who we were."

How did Sonic put up with this much popularity? Cream wonders in her mind.

"How can we get things back the way they were?" Cream asks Tails.

Tails looks at her with fear and remorse, but his darkened blue eyes suddenly brighten. "I think there might be a way!"

"How?" Cream demands.

"I did manage to keep one copy of that Cream The Rabbit 06' game…"

"Wait? What? Why didn't you destroy it?"

"Because, there was a character…that might be able to help us." Tails says cunningly. "SILVER!" Tails calls out as he stands up and carries Cream with him into the air, away from the swelling crowds. Before long, they see a grey furred hedgehog with sea green glowing palms standing on the edge of one of the rocky cliffs that jets out into the bay overlooking Station Square. Tails speeds through the sky and lands near the solemn looking hedgehog with spiky forehead fur.

"This is Silver?" Cream asks, her voice full of uncertainty.

"Yeah," Tails explains. "And he has the ability to protect the future by changing the past. Silver, please help us! Please take us back to before we were famous!"

"Have you truly learned your lesson?" Silver says seriously. "Altering time and space is not a game. I will only grant your request if your promise that you will never again repeat these mistakes."

Tails and Cream look at each other without a word before turning to the grey hedgehog and replying together. "We promise!"

"Then it is as you wish!" Silver says gently as he holds his hands apart. Sea green energy swarms between the two emblems on his palms. The light begins to surround Cream and Tails until all they can fell is the warmth of the rays.

**(Outside Cream and Vanilla's House)**

Tails and Cream are holding each other protectively, unsure of where they are as the green light begins to fade.

"C-Cream?" Tails hesitantly speaks.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I think…we're back. Let's check." They both pull out their cell phones and show them to each other with excitement as they see that Red Bunny is Red Bull, Creamdom Hearts is Kingdom Hearts, and everything is the way it once was.

"I'm so glad things are back to normal Tails!" Cream hugs him tightly. "Being famous got to be more trouble than it was worth."

Tails returns the embrace. "Yeah, it was exhausting after a while."

"What you said is the best part though…" Cream nudges him as she drags him with her by the hand. "We should definitely have no problem making out six times a day now!"Tails blushes as Cream leads him along the path that runs through the backyard of her house.

"But you know…" Cream continues as she turns and looks at Tails mischeviously. "I do still have those pictures of Vector and my mom. I think we can at least use them to get her to make us some ice cream and brownies. That wouldn't be breaking the promise we made to Silver, riiiight?"

"Of course not." Tails grins back at her as they head inside.

"Oh Mom!"

**THE END**

I hope you guys enjoyed the 15th and final chapter of Cream The Hedgehog. I hope the big final battle and the ending didn't disappoint. Let me know what you guys think.

**Author's Note 1:** The idea for Cream being in Super Smash Bros. was first submitted in a review by _**fallout-boy97**_, and was also suggested later on by _**Wise old p1neapple**_, _**doctorcookiemonster, and Josh the Hedgehog**_. If I left anyone out, let me know. I apologize if I forgot! Let me know if the chapter and the fight lived up to your expectations.

**Author's Note 2:** Thank you guys soooo very much for reading! This has been my most reviewed story ever by far. Most of my other stories were one shots, so that may be why, but still, I really had a lot of fun with this one. And it wouldn't have been possible w/o all your amazing ideas and suggestions! So thanks again!

Author's Note 3: I am obviously very pro-Cream and would like to see her as a playable character in more games soon! I am also pro-Mario etc., but it would be awesome if Cream (and I think she could) beat them up. Maybe Tails at least will get to defend her honor in the next real Smash Bros. game?

Some other great suggestions I got were: Chao Prime (Metro Prime) from _**Windhocwe**_, Cream of Days from _**That Gamer**_, Call of Cream (suggested by several users), Tiny Cream, Little Big Cream, Cream in Portal (can you imagine? XP) and many others.

Let me know what you thought and I'll see you guys soon!


End file.
